


Der gefallene König

by Mariella_Malfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Deutsch | German, Hurt/Comfort, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy Friendship, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, POV Draco Malfoy, Post-Canon, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariella_Malfoy/pseuds/Mariella_Malfoy
Summary: Nach dem Krieg kehrt Draco zurück nach Hogwarts, um dort sein siebtes Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Dort muss er feststellen, dass seine Beliebtheit passé ist und niemand über seine Anwesenheit glücklich ist, eher ganz im Gegenteil. Nur eine Person gibt sich noch mit ihm ab - Luna. Ausgerechnet Luna.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood & Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tfw du Thea bist, sehr ambitionierte Ziele für den NaNo hast und dir am 29. nachmittags das Projekt ausgeht. Und du dann Fanfiction schreibst und eigentlich ohne Plan die ersten 11,7k schreibst. (Mitterweile hab ich mehr Plan und das überarbeitet. Keine Sorge. ^^)

Es war Hogwarts und es war doch nicht Hogwarts. Von außen sah das Schloss aus wie immer, Magie hatte es möglich gemacht, dass man den alten Mauern nicht mehr ansah, was hier passiert war. Aber innen schien man an jeder Ecke den Kummer und das Leid zu spüren und das lag nicht nur daran, dass kleine Kreuze, Kerzen und Blumen dort waren, wo Menschen gefallen waren.

Wo die Guten gefallen waren, dachte Draco. Es waren auch viele andere gefallen, die nicht gut waren oder nur in Teilen. Manchmal dachte er an Vincent, aber meistens vermied er den Gedanken. Und es fühlte sich so an, als sollte er seinen Freund mehr vermissen als er es tat. Aber eigentlich vermisste er ihn so gar nicht. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob man das, was sie verbunden hatte, wirklich als Freundschaft zu betiteln war. Um einen Freund hätte er getrauert. Er hätte das gefühlt, das er bei den anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern im Gesicht sah, wenn sie sich für einen Moment unbeobachtet fühlten, im Unterricht oder in der Großen Halle. So wie es Ginny Weasley ergangen war, gestern in Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste. Erst wurde ihre Miene unaufmerksam und dann rutsche sie weg, legte rohe Trauer frei, nur für ein paar wenige Sekunden, bevor sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte das niemand gesehen.

Irgendwie hätte Draco auch gerne getrauert. Aber er hatte nichts verloren, außer vielleicht sein Ego und das Ansehen seiner Familie. Er war nun ein Nichts, das durch die Gänge schlich, ein Niemand, auf dem man gerne herumhackte, ihn peinigte, hinterrücks mit einem Zauberspruch überfiel. Draco kannte alle Methoden, wie man jemandem in den Gängen von Hogwarts das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte. Nun kannte er alle Methoden auch von der anderen Seite, dabei hatte das Schuljahr erst vor zwei Wochen begonnen. Mittlerweile war er deshalb schon öfter im Krankenflügel gewesen als sonst in einem Schuljahr. Und seitdem war deutlich vorsichtiger geworden, mied Zeiten, zu denen es voll war, aber versuchte auch, nicht dann unterwegs zu sein, wenn es keine Zeugen geben würde… Aber dass Zeugen ihm nicht halfen hatte er gleich am dritten Tag festgestellt. Da hatte ihn ein Zauber getroffen, der seinen Umhang in Brand gesetzt hatte und er war sich sehr sicher, dass die Gruppe Drittklässler genau gesehen hatte, von wo der kam, aber auf Nachfrage von Professor McGonagall hatten sie nur die Köpfe geschüttelt. Es war ein unangenehmes Gefühl, alleine in einer Schule zu sein, wo man wusste, dass niemand auf der eigenen Seite war. Draco hatte nie darüber nachgedacht, wie sich die Schüler fühlen mussten, die er gepeinigt hatte. Jetzt konnte er diese Frage auch selbst beantworten – scheiße.

Nein, er hatte wirklich keinen Grund zum Trauern. Er hatte es verdient, er bekam nun alles wieder – und fragte sich, warum er es für eine gute Idee gehalten hatte, zurück an die Schule zurückzukehren. Was ihn dazu bewegt hatte. Die Wahrheit war keine schöne. Er hatte versucht, irgendwo eine Anstellung zu finden, aber niemand war besonders erpicht darauf, einem ehemaligen Todesser einen Job zu geben. Schon gar nicht, wenn dieser Todesser auch noch Draco Malfoy war. Und weil er nicht nur im Anwesen seiner Eltern herumsitzen wollte, hatte er sich entschieden, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kehren. Außerdem hatte er die verzweifelte Hoffnung, dass ihm vielleicht jemand einen Job gab, wenn er ein abgeschlossenes siebtes Schuljahr vorweisen konnte. Aber tief in seinem Inneren glaubte er das nicht. Potter, Weasley und noch so einige andere waren die Helden der Nation und man hatte ihnen die Ausbildungen in der Aurorenzentrale nur so hintergeworfen. Ihm wollte noch nicht mal jemand einen einfachen Aushilfsjob geben. Dass er keine Ausbildung im Ministerium oder in irgendeinem anderen hochrangigen Bereich mehr machen konnte, das war ihm auch klar. Aber er hatte nicht einmal einen Job als Assistenz in einem Tränkelabor bekommen, obwohl er wirklich hervorragende Kenntnisse in Zaubertränke und in Kräuterkunde vorweisen konnte und für eine Assistenz, die einfach nur die Kessel beaufsichtigte und Zutaten klein schnitt, eigentlich schon überqualifiziert war. Auch auf seine Bewerbungen in den Läden in der Nokturngasse, die er schon mit mehr Verzweiflung abgeschickt hatte, hatte er entweder keine Antwort oder sogar Heuler bekommen. Und dann hatte er mit schwerem Herzen einen verzweifelten Brief an Professor McGonagall geschrieben, in der er ihr dargelegt hatte, dass man ihn in seinem Gerichtsprozess begnadigt hatte und dass er gerne noch ein weiteres Schuljahr Hogwarts besuchen würde, um dann seine UTZ abzulegen.

Die Schulleiterin hatte geantwortet. Sie hatte ihm sogar sehr nett geantwortet, damit hatte er gar nicht gerechnet. Und es eigentlich auch gar nicht verdient. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass das Schuljahr aufgrund der besonderen Umstände, was ein sehr großer Euphemismus war für das, was passiert war, erst am ersten November beginnen würde und dass der siebte Jahrgang nun ein Doppeljahrgang sein würde aus Schülern, deren reguläres siebtes Jahr das nun war, und jenen, die ihres aus unterschiedlichen Gründen (auch das war sehr euphemistisch) nicht oder nur in Teilen hatten ablegen können. Zu dieser Kategorie gehörte auch Draco.

Nun war er hier und er gehörte nicht hierher. Das spürte er an jeder Ecke und Kante. Von den Schülern sowieso, aber auch die Lehrer machten keinen Hehl daraus, wie sehr sie ihn verachteten. Und Draco machte ihnen keinen Vorwurf, er verachtete sich selbst ja auch.

Er wünschte sich wirklich, dass er nicht zurückgekommen wäre. Das hätte zwar bedeutet, dass er auf dem Landgut seines Vaters gesessen hätte, aber auch das hätte nicht schlimmer sein können. Auch wenn die früheren Reichtümer der Familie Malfoy längst nicht mehr so groß waren, das Herrenhaus einiges an Glanz verloren hatte und man sehen konnte, wo früher teure Gemälde gehangen hatten und viele der Vitrinen und Schränke nun leer waren. Aber sie hatten es immer noch besser getroffen als viele andere reinblütige Familien. Seine Eltern saßen nicht in Askaban, da waren sie davongekommen. Aber es wurden viele Objekte beschlagnahmt und viele weitere hatte Narzissa verkaufen müssen, um die Anwaltskosten zu begleichen und die hohen Geldstrafen, zu denen sie und ihr Mann verurteilt worden waren. Vielleicht trauerte Draco am meisten um das Ferienhaus, das sie ganz in der Nähe von St. Ives gehabt hatten, wo sie früher jeden Sommer verbracht hatten und mit dem Dracos schönste Kindheitserinnerungen zusammenhingen. Es war absolut lächerlich.

Wie durch ein Wunder hatte Draco es unbeschadet bis zum Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung geschafft und irgendwie war er erleichtert. Auch wenn das bedeutet hatte, dass er das Frühstück hatte ausfallen lassen müssen. Er hatte so lange herumgetrödelt, bis die anderen Slytherins den Schlafsaal verlassen hatten und dann hatte er sich ohne Abstecher über die Große Halle auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer gemacht. Er würde es bereuen, aber er hätte es auch bereut, wenn er in zum Frühstück gegangen wäre. Er fühlte sich immer falsch und unwillkommen, aber in der Großen Halle war es am schlimmsten. Die strenge Tischordnung, die es in seiner Schulzeit gegeben hatte, bestand nicht mehr. Die Schüler saßen alle durcheinander, Gryffindors neben Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws am Slytherin-Tisch… dementsprechend wollten ihn mittlerweile an vier Tischen die Leute nicht mehr haben. Deshalb ließ Draco des Öfteren auch mal Mahlzeiten ausfallen. Ansonsten saß zu zusammengekauert (zusammengekauert! Er!) am Tisch der Slytherins und hoffte, dass er niemandem auffiel. Meistens gelang ihm das nicht, er verfluchte jedes Mal sein viel zu helles Haar, wenn ihm mal wieder jemand im Vorbeigehen einen unsanften Stoß in den Rücken verpasste. Neulich hatte jemand ‚versehentlich‘ einen ganzen Krug mit Kürbissaft über ihm ausgekippt. Der alte Draco wäre ausgerastet. Der neue Draco hatte nur ein ‚Ratzeputz‘ gemurmelt. Es war ja sowieso niemand auf seiner Seite.

Der Raum war noch verschlossen, deshalb hatte er sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden gesetzt, was vermutlich dumm war, und das Lehrbuch ausgepackt. Wenn er schon kein Leben hatte, weil ihn alle hassten, konnte er auch noch mehr in die Schule investieren. Wenigstens einmal besser als Granger sein. Natürlich war das Schlammblut zurückgekehrt. Eine hochrangige Ausbildung hatte man ihr garantiert ebenfalls angeboten, die sie ausgeschlagen haben musste, um noch ein Jahr zur Schule zu gehen.

Sein Vater hatte getobt. Jedes Jahr wieder, wenn er nur Jahrgangszweitbester geworden war. Geschlagen von einem Schlammblut. Dabei war sie immer nur einen minimalen Hauch besser gewesen als er. Aber ein Schlammblut war besser gewesen als er. Aber dieses Jahr nicht, das hatte er sich geschworen.

„Hallo Draco!“, sagte eine hohe Stimme.

Er sah nicht auf, versenkte seinen Blick nur noch mehr im Buch. Es half nicht. Luna Lovegood ließ sich in einer absurden Mischung aus Eleganz und Tollpatschigkeit neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder.

Draco hatte vor vielen Begegnungen an der Schule Horror gehabt, aber Luna Lovegood hatte sehr weit oben auf der Liste gestanden. Viele Leute hatten einen Grund, ihn zu hassen, aber die allermeisten davon waren nicht im Keller seines Zuhauses festgehalten und gefoltert worden.

„Frühstück, Draco?“, fragte sie weiter.

„Nein“, knurrte Draco, aber sein Magen knurrte auch. Nicht einmal auf sich selbst konnte er sich verlassen.

„Ich hab gesehen, dass du nicht beim Frühstück warst. Du bist oft nicht bei den Mahlzeiten. Du musst mehr essen, Draco.“

Es war merkwürdig, aus ihrem Mund so oft seinen Vornamen zu hören. Eigentlich nannte ihn mittlerweile niemand mehr beim Vornamen, nur noch seine Mutter. Und die hätte ihm niemals gesagt, dass er mehr essen solle. So mütterlich veranlagt war sie nicht.

„Ich will nichts essen“, fuhr er sie an.

Luna kramte in ihrer Tasche herum und beförderte dann etwas zu Tage, das in eine Serviette eingewickelt war. „Ich hab dir einen Toast gemacht“, sagte sie und legte ihn auf sein eines Knie. Sie hatte zwei Scheiben Toast zusammengeklappt, dazwischen war eine dicke Schicht mit Marmelade. Es sah schon etwas zerknautscht aus vom Transport in ihrer Tasche. Weil es nicht richtig in die Serviette eingewickelt war, tropfte Marmelade auf seine Stoffhose.

Draco starrte auf das Brot auf seinem Knie. Lange. „Danke“, murmelte er dann schließlich.

Offensichtlich war das eine Aufforderung für Luna, auf ihn einzuplappern, aber Draco war immer noch unhöflich genug, um ihr nicht zuzuhören, so schlecht war sein Gewissen ihr gegenüber auch nicht, aber der Toast auf seinem Knie erinnerte ihn daran, dass er ihr und dem Zauberstabmacher mehr als nur einmal Essen in den Keller geschmuggelt hatte. Es war nicht besonders viel und es waren nur Reste, obwohl ihre Speisekammer immer voll genug gewesen war als dass es niemandem aufgefallen wäre. Einmal hatte man ihn erwischt, seine Mutter. Aber sie hatte ihn nicht verraten. Das hätte er zu spüren bekommen.

„Ich esse es später, okay?“, sagte Draco und versuchte, das Brot noch etwas besser einzuwickeln, damit es nicht auch noch seine gesamten Schulsachen und das Innere seiner Tasche aus Echtleder einsaute. Außerdem traute er sich zu, dass er es vergaß und dann in etwas Ekliges reingriff.

„Hauptsache, du isst es! Du siehst nicht gut aus, Draco“, sagte Luna.

„Sehr charmant“, murmelte Draco, aber sie hatte leider recht, auch wenn es nicht auf seine fragwürdige, knappe Ernährung zurückzuführen war. Er sah nicht gut aus. Das, was er im Spiegel sah, erinnerte ihn sehr an das Gesicht, dass ihm im sechsten Schuljahr angesehen hatte. Aber jetzt hatte er keine große Aufgabe zu erfüllen, bei der sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Jetzt war er einfach nur der unbeliebteste Schüler der ganzen Schule und es hätte einige Leute gegeben, die ihn gerne tot gesehen hätten oder zumindest an den Füßen vom Astronomieturm baumelnd. Ihm ging gerade auf, dass Luna die erste Person seit Beginn des Schuljahres war, die mit ihm redete, ohne ihn zu beleidigen. Ausgerechnet Luna.

Und das, obwohl er so unhöflich zu ihr war. Er versenkte den Blick wieder in seinem Buch, auch wenn er nichts von dem behielt, was er da las. Luna blieb neben ihm sitzen, dabei summte sie leise vor sich hin. Es machte Draco wahnsinnig und er hätte sie gerne angefahren, dass sie still sein sollte, aber sie war halt auch die einzige Person, die mit ihm redete. Also stützte er den Kopf auf seine Hand und hielt sich stattdessen möglichst unauffällig das ihr zugewandte Ohr zu.

Der Korridor wurde voller, aber Luna blieb trotzdem neben ihm sitzen. Beeindruckend. Draco hätte sich zurzeit auch nicht mit sich selbst blicken lassen.

„Ey Luna, was machst du da, Schlangenbeschwörung?“ Weasley. Die weibliche. Losgeworden war er diese rothaarige, verräterische Familie nicht. Immerhin sah Ginny Weasley deutlich besser aus als älterer Bruder und war auch nicht ganz so nervig. Aber er konnte nicht verstehen, was sie an Potter so gut fand. Der sah ja nicht mal besser aus als durchschnittlich und Draco konnte wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, warum der immer noch mit Brille durch die Gegend rannte. Draco war auch kurzsichtig, aber mit einem Zauber ließ sich das Sehvermögen für drei bis vier Monate korrigieren, bevor er wieder aufgefrischt werden musste. Das machte während des Schuljahres sogar Madam Pomfrey.

Luna antwortete darauf nichts, aber sie stand auf und stellte zu ihren Freundinnen. Weasley und Granger standen auf der anderen Seite des Ganges und als er hochblinzelte, bemerkte er den verächtlichen Blick von Weasley, Granger sah nicht in seine Richtung. Während der letzten zwei Wochen hatte sie keinen einzigen Blick in seine Richtung geworfen. Sie hatten nahezu alle Kurse zusammen, sie liefen sich ständig über den Weg und sie hatte ihn nicht einmal angesehen. Sie drehte sogar den Kopf weg, wenn die Gefahr zu groß war, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch ansehen musste. Weasley hingegen machte keinen Hehl aus ihrer Verachtung und zusammen in Kombination vermittelte ihm das den Eindruck, dass er etwas sehr Widerliches wäre. Er konnte dem leider nur zustimmen.

Jemand, und er wusste auch nicht, wer das war, weil er nur die Hose der Schuluniform sah, versetzte seinen Beinen im Vorbeigehen einen Tritt und Draco sah zu, dass er auch aufstand, denn es war für ihn definitiv zu gefährlich, auf dem Boden zu sitzen. Er machte sich dadurch viel kleiner und verletzlicher als es in seiner Situation angemessen war. Außerdem kam es ihm wenig würdevoll vor und er brauchte alles an Würde, das er noch irgendwo von dem Boden kratzen konnte, auf dem er gerade saß.

Professor McGonagall rauschte mit wehendem Umhang heran und schloss die Tür zum Klassenzimmer auf und Draco war froh, als er sich in die hinterste Ecke verkrümeln konnte. Das war sicherer, wie er hatte feststellen müssen, als ihm in Arithmantik von hinten ein Fluch getroffen hatte. Von vorne und von der Seite hatte er noch größere Chancen, sich noch rechtzeitig verteidigen zu können.

„Wir werden in der nächsten Zeit an einem Gruppenprojekt arbeiten“, verkündete die Professorin, nachdem sie die Anwesenheit überprüft hatte.

Eine Welle des Stöhnens rollte durch das Klassenzimmer und innerlich stöhnte Draco mit. Gruppenprojekt. Richtig erquickende Aussicht, wenn man keine Freunde hatte. Oder überhaupt niemand scharf darauf war, mit einem zusammen zu arbeiten. Da hatten sie etwas mit Draco gemein – er wollte auch mit niemandem in diesem Raum zusammenarbeiten.

„Es suchen sich jetzt bitte alle einen Partner.“

Die meisten Leute fanden sich mit der Person zusammen, die neben ihnen saß. Neben Draco saß niemand. Vielleicht kam er ja ohne Partner davon, das würde ihm nichts ausmachen. Er hatte sowieso nichts anderes zu tun als zu lernen und Hausaufgaben zu machen, da konnte er auch doppelt so viel wie vorgesehen an einer Projektarbeit machen. Außerdem hatte er keine Lust, sich seine Note durch eine andere Person versauen zu lassen.

McGonagall notierte die Gruppen. „Tut mir leid, Sie können keine Dreiergruppe bilden. Wir sind eine gerade Anzahl im Kurs, das geht glatt auf.“

Verdammt. Irgendwie hatte Draco insgeheim auf eine ungerade Anzahl gehofft. Er sah auf, um herauszufinden, mit wem die Professorin eben gesprochen hatte. In der ersten Reihe direkt vorm Pult saßen Granger, Weasley und Luna, wovon mindestens eine Person da sicherlich nicht freiwillig saß. Draco verstand Weasley, er selbst hatte auch nie in der ersten Reihe sitzen wollen. Luna war das wahrscheinlich egal, wo sie saß, Hauptsache sie konnte träumerisch aus dem Fenster sehen. Jedes Mal, wenn Draco zufällig zu ihr sah, guckte sie aus dem Fenster oder irgendwo in die Luft. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie ein Mensch derart verträumt sein konnte.

Granger war jetzt dabei, sich hektisch im Raum umzusehen, um herauszufinden, wer die Person war, die noch einen Partner brauchte – wie immer glitt ihr Blick über ihn hinweg, fast so, als existiere er nicht, dann blieb er bei ihm hängen. Dann fuhr sie herum und redete hastig mit ihren Freundinnen.

Großartig. Er würde entweder Granger, Weasley oder Luna abbekommen. Auf keine davon freute er sich. Luna konnte er vielleicht noch überreden, dass er alles machte. Sie war zwar eine Ravenclaw, also musste sie schlau sein, aber wenn sie so arbeitete wie sie durch die Gegend schwebte, dann wäre er besser daran, wenn er alles machte.

„Auf keinen Fall!“ Grangers Stimme war schrill. „Ginny, nein! Ich arbeite nicht mit dem zusammen!“

Immerhin war er jetzt von einem Nichts zu einem ‚Dem‘ hochgestuft.

Weasley warf ihr leuchtend rotes Haar über die Schulter. „Ich auch nicht.“

Luna sagte nichts, sondern wickelte eine ihrer Haarsträhnen um ihre Feder.

Draco bat innerlich um Luna, auch wenn das heißen würde, dass sie ihm wahrscheinlich die ganze Zeit irgendwelches Essen anschleppen würde und ihn auf diese seltsame Art bemuttern würde. Und wahrscheinlich komisches Zeug reden. Aber besser als Angst zu haben, dass Weasley ihn gleich mit ihrem Gryffindor-Schal erwürgte oder komplett ignoriert zu werden.

„Miss Granger, würden Sie bitte…? Ich würde gerne mit der Organisation fortfahren“, sagte McGonagall und etwas in ihrer Stimme machte deutlich, dass sie keine Widerworte dulden würde.

Granger raffte ihr Zeug zusammen, einen großen Haufen an Büchern, Pergamentrollen, Tintenfässchen, mehrere Federn. Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie so viel Krempel brauchte, aber das erklärte die leichte Schieflage, mit der sie immer durch die Korridore lief. Bisher hatte er immer gedacht, dass sie einfach nur eine Fehlhaltung hatte. Nicht, dass er besonders viel Zeit darauf verwendet hatte, über das Schlammblut nachzudenken.

Sie warf ihr Zeug regelrecht auf den Tisch, der Turm geriet ins Rutschen und reflexartig fing Draco ihr Tintenfass auf, bevor es zu Boden gehen konnte.

Bevor er es wieder abstellen konnte, hatte sie es ihm aus der Hand gerissen. „Fass mein Zeug nicht an“, fuhr sie an.

„Ent…“, setzte Draco an.

„Und rede nicht mit mir!“

Er klappte den Mund zu. Vielleicht hätte er sich doch lieber von Weasley erwürgen lassen. Schlimmer als von Worten erwürgt zu werden konnte das auch nicht sein.

McGonagall erklärte vorne, was sie von dieser Gruppenarbeit erwartete und Grangers Hand mit der Feder flog nur so übers Papier. Draco warf einen neugierigen Blick zur Seite, das Pergament war mit einer winzigen Schrift bedeckt. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass sie groß schreiben würde, so lang wie die Pergamentrollen gewesen waren, die sie früher immer abgegeben hatte. Ihre Aufsätze mussten unglaublich lang sein, so klein und dicht wie sie schrieb. Draco, dessen eigene Aufsätze immer recht kurz ausfielen, war der Meinung, dass es auch eine Kunst war, sich kurz zu fassen.

Er machte selbst ein paar Notizen zu dem, was geplant war, dachte fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er Granger überzeugen konnte, dass sie das beide allein machen. Der Teil mit dem Überzeugen war sicherlich nicht der schwerste, sie wollte ja selbst auch nicht mit ihm zusammenarbeiten, aber er sollte ja nicht mit ihr reden.

„Wehe, du versaust meine Note“, zischte sie ihm jetzt zu. Offensichtlich galt die ‚nicht reden‘-Regel nur für ihn, nicht für sie. Warum hatte er nicht Luna abbekommen?

„Nur zu deiner Information, Granger, ich bin genauso gut wie du, da brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen“, gab er zurück. Er konnte locker mit ihr mithalten und es war auch seine eigene Note, also würde er sie ihr ja wohl kaum absichtlich versauen. Und er brauchte einen guten Abschluss dringender als sie. Das hier war quasi seine Bewährung, seine Chance, so sah er das zumindest. Granger würde jeden Job bekommen, den sie haben wollte, als Teil des Goldenen Trios. Wahrscheinlich hätte sie auch ohne das siebte Schuljahr jeden Job bekommen, dachte Draco bitter.

Sie sah ihn nur böse an, immerhin sah sie ihm mal an, egal, ob es böse war, und kritzelte weiter auf ihrem Pergament herum.

Draco hatte mittlerweile gewusst, dass dieses Schuljahr eine Katastrophe werden würde, aber dadurch war es noch mehr zur Katastrophe geworden als es schon gewesen war. Und sein Magen knurrte jetzt unüberhörbar laut. Er hätte wirklich dieses Sandwich von Luna essen sollen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Draco?“

Er erkannte die helle Stimme sofort und er beschleunigte eher unwillkürlich als beabsichtigt seine Schritte. Mit jemandem wie Luna gesehen zu werden war nie gut. Auch wenn sein Image schon komplett ruiniert war, musste man es ja nicht noch schlimmer machen als sowieso schon. Und mit Luna Lovegood reden war da sicherlich nicht förderlich.

„Draco, heute gab es keine Erdbeermarmelade, ich hoffe, Honig ist auch für dich in Ordnung?“

Draco blieb stehen. Mit Luna reden war vielleicht weniger schlimm, als wenn sie quer durchs Schloss rief, dass sie ihm schon wieder ein Brot gemacht hatte. Auch heute hatte er sich nicht getraut.

Kurz darauf stand sie neben ihm, die Wangen gerötet und ihre exzentrische Haarspange mit… irgendeinem Tier, das Draco nicht kannte, war verrutscht. Sie hing direkt neben ihrem Ohr und Draco musste kurz den Impuls unterdrücken sie zu lösen und wieder ordentlich zu befestigen. Ihn störten schiefe und unordentliche Dinge, die machten ihn immer unterschwellig nervös.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich hab am ganzen Tisch keine Marmelade mehr gefunden und auch die Hufflepuffs, die ich gefragt hab, meinten, es gäbe bei ihnen keine mehr. Aber falls du keinen Honig magst, kann ich in der Küche nachfragen gehen. Die Hauselfen machen dir bestimmt gerne ein anderes Brot.“

Draco bezweifelte, dass die Hauselfen ihm gerne ein anderes Brot machen würden. Es waren Hauselfen und theoretisch konnte man ihnen alles befehlen, aber er glaubte nicht daran, dass die Hauselfen von Hogwarts ihm einen Gefallen tun und irgendwelche Sonderwünsche erfüllen würden. Für Luna würden sie es sicher liebend gerne tun, aber nicht für ihn. Außerdem wusste er gar nicht so genau, wo sich die Küche befand. Sein achtes Jahr in Hogwarts und keine Ahnung, wo die Küche war. Immerhin wusste er, wo sich in seinem Elternhaus die Küche befand, aber das war es auch schon. Draco konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er diese das letzte Mal betreten hatte. Ob er die überhaupt schon einmal betreten hatte. Von den Malen abgesehen, als er Essen für Luna aus der Speisekammer entwendet hatte. Ob sie sich deshalb verpflichtet fühlte, ihm Essen anzuschleppen?

„Oh nein, du magst keinen Honig, oder?“, sagte sie so entsetzt als hätte er ihr den Zauberstab auf die Brust gesetzt.

„Doch, Honig ist super.“ Ungefähr genauso super wie sämtliche anderen süßen Brotaufstriche – Draco mochte keinen davon besonders gerne. „Aber du brauchst kein Essen hinter mir herschleppen.“

Er brauchte niemanden und schon gar keine Luna Lovegood, die der Meinung war, dass er ein Frühstück brauchte. Frühstück war überbewertet. Mittagessen und Abendessen teilweise auch. Ungefähr eine Mahlzeit am Tag konnte man getrost ausfallen lassen, wenn man beim letzten Frühstück oder Abendessen etwas entwendet hatte, dann durchaus auch mal zwei. Dann saß Draco alleine im Schlafsaal, während die anderen in der Großen Halle waren, und aß einen Apfel oder was auch immer er eingesteckt hatte. Vielleicht konnte er seine Mutter bitten, ob sie ihm ein Paket mit ein paar Sachen schicken konnte. Als er jünger war, hatte sie das öfter gemacht, mit Süßigkeiten, Keksen, Pasteten. Keine gekauften, alles selbstgemacht von ihren Hauselfen. Und Draco, der schon damals nicht sehr gerne süße Sachen gegessen hatte, hatte sie im Gemeinschaftsraum mit seinen Mitschülern geteilt und sich für seine Großzügigkeit feiern lassen. Nicht, dass das notwendig gewesen wäre, damit er beliebt war, aber dadurch hatte er nahbarer gewirkt, weil er geteilt hatte. Hätte Draco die Sachen nur einen Hauch lieber gemocht, hätte er sie ganz sicher nicht mit irgendwem geteilt. Das hatte er auch nicht nötig gehabt.

„Du musst aber was essen, Draco!“, sagte Luna vorwurfsvoll. „Du warst heute nicht beim Frühstück, gestern nicht beim Abendessen und auch nicht beim Frühstück. Du kannst nicht nur eine Mahlzeit einnehmen. Man sieht schon deine Schlüsselbeine!“ Hemmungslos pikste sie mit dem Finger dorthin, wo seine Schlüsselbeine hervorstanden.

Draco verzichtete darauf, ihr zu sagen, dass es vollkommen normal war, dass man Schlüsselbeine sah, wenn nicht, wäre er übergewichtig gewesen. Außerdem war er ein bisschen zu irritiert von der Tatsache, dass sie mit dem Zeigefinger dorthin gestochen hatte. Er hatte sie berührt. Es war eine ganze Weile her, dass ihn jemand berührt hatte… ohne die Absicht zu haben, ihm irgendwie wehzutun oder ihn irgendwo hinzuzerren.

„Warum gehst du eigentlich nicht zum Essen? Das ist nach wie vor immer noch gut! Ich hab noch nie so gut gegessen wie in Hogwarts“, sagte sie.

Offensichtlich hatten sie keinen Hauselfen gehabt. Die meisten reinblütigen Familien, die Draco kannten, hatten mindestens einen Hauselfen, außer sie waren sehr arm wie die Weasleys. Draco überlegte, ob die Lovegoods arm waren. Ihr Vater hatte schon immer als verschroben und seltsam gegolten und sich dann von einer Seite auf die andere geschlagen, aber das war auch alles, was er über ihn wusste. Viel mehr wusste er eigentlich auch nicht über Luna.

Etwas überfordert zuckte Draco mit den Schultern. Einer Person wie Luna konnte man sicherlich nicht erklären, dass er sich nicht in die Große Halle traute, weil da so viele andere Leute waren, die alle etwas gegen ihn hatten. Luna lebte schon ihr gesamtes Leben so, dass ihr die anderen ihr ihr Leben zur Hölle machten. Hatte er selbst ja auch getan. Schon vorher.

Luna kramte wieder in ihrer Tasche herum und holte wieder ein unförmiges Objekt in einer Serviette hervor, das sie Draco in die Hand drückte. Diesmal war es besser eingepackt, aber an der einen Seite sehr platt. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass das Frühstück schon ein paar Stunden her war, hatte sie es schon eine ganze Weile durch die Gegend getragen.

„Danke“, sagte er etwas unwillig. „Ich nehme es mit und esse es später.

„Nein“, sagte Luna und er war vom energischen Ton in ihrer Stimme überrascht. „Du isst es jetzt. Hier. Vor meinen Augen. Du siehst scheiße aus.“

Normalerweise traute sich niemand, so etwas zu ihm zu sagen. Draco war davon so perplex, dass er das Sandwich aus der Serviette wickelte, es lieber nicht genauer betrachtete, bevor dann einen großen Bissen davon nahm. Der Honig explodierte auf seinen Geschmacksnerven, viel zu süß, viel zu eklig, aber trotzdem kaute und schluckte er, bevor er den nächsten Bissen davon nahm. Unter Lunas wachsamen Blick, die gerade das komplette Gegenteil von verträumt und unaufmerksam war, aß er das gesamte Sandwich, so widerlich es auch sein mochte. Vielleicht war das die Rache für die Sachen, die er ihr in den Keller geschmuggelt hatte? Er hatte sich bemüht, aber er hatte nur Reste nehmen können oder die Sachen, von denen es nicht auffallen würde. Auch wenn er teilweise gar nicht so genau gewusst hatte, was er sich da verstohlen in die Taschen gestopft hatte, bevor er sich in den Keller geschlichen hatte.

„Besser?“, fragte er dann.

Luna musterte ihn von oben nach unten und dann wieder zurück. „Nein, du siehst immer noch scheiße aus“, sagte sie dann ohne zu zögern.

„Kann halt nicht mit der strahlenden Schönheit von Potter mithalten. Oder doch eher das Weasley? Nee, warte Longbottom! Longbottom ist doch bestimmt dein Typ! Vielleicht hilft ihm die Aurorenzentrale ja, nicht mehr so ein dicker Trottel zu sein.“ Das war Draco schneller rausgerutscht als er gewollt hatte. Das erste sollte noch witzig sein, war es vielleicht auch noch gewesen, aber das letzte war nur gemein gewesen. Das war selbst Draco klar. Eigentlich war ihm immer klar, wenn er etwas Gemeines sagte – für gewöhnlich war es pure Absicht. Diesmal nicht. Diesmal war es ihm rausgerutscht ohne dass er es sagen wollte.

Luna hob das Kinn an, damit sie ihn ansehen konnte, sie war so viel kleiner als er. „Lieber ein dicker Trottel als ein gemeiner Arsch, würde ich sagen?“

Das hatte gesessen. Das hatte richtig gesessen und Draco hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihn das so traf. Dass er ein gemeiner Arsch sein konnte, wusste er selbst, schon seit Jahren, und Luna war auch nicht die erste Person, die ihm das sagte. Außerdem konnte ihm ja eigentlich egal sein, was jemand wie Luna Lovegood von ihm dachte, vor allem, wenn es Konsens war und einschließlich ihm selbst es jeder wusste.

„Und nur damit du es weißt, er ist kein Trottel. Der einzige Trottel hier bist du.“ Luna zog ihre hellblonden, fast nicht sichtbaren Augenbrauen hoch und ihre Augen sahen ein bisschen glubschiger aus als sie es sonst taten. Objektiv nicht furchteinflößend, aber alles an ihrer Haltung machte klar, dass man sich nicht mit ihr anlegen sollte. Und Draco hatte sie kämpfen sehen, man sollte sich wirklich nicht mit ihr anlegen. Sie hatte sich mit seiner Tante duelliert. Draco hätte sich nicht getraut, sich Bellatrix in den Weg zu stellen. Aber Luna hatte es getan. Nein, mit Luna sollte man sich wirklich nicht anlegen – weder im Duell noch mit Worten.

Er wollte irgendwas sagen, sich bei ihr entschuldigen, dabei entschuldigte er sie nie für etwas, denn in den allermeisten Fällen meinte er es nicht ernst und alle wussten das, somit konnte er es auch gleich lassen. Aber diesmal meinte er es ernst. Er hatte das nicht sagen wollen. Alle von Lunas Freunden waren in diesem Krieg und in diesem Kampf am Ende mutiger gewesen als er selbst. Sie hatte recht, der einzige Trottel war er. Schon allein aus dem Grund, dass er geglaubt hatte, es wäre eine gute Idee gewesen, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Er war immer ein König gewesen und dann war er gefallen. Tiefer als die Kerker von Slytherin lagen, noch unter die Füße der Hauselfen. Jetzt war nichts. Nur ein gemeiner, arschiger Trottel.

„Luna“, setzte er an und dann wusste er nicht mehr weiter. Er wusste nicht, wie man sich entschuldigte, wenn man es ernst meinte. Außerdem würde sie seinen Worten keinen Glauben schenken, wie denn auch? Ein Draco Malfoy entschuldigte sich nicht.

Sie verlagerte das Gewicht, aber sah ihn immer noch an. Sie war mutig. Und nett. Nett, weil sie sich immer noch mit ihm abgab, obwohl er in der Vergangenheit nicht nett zu ihr gewesen war. Auch er hatte ihr mal die Sachen weggenommen. Und zu allen anderen Leuten war er ebenfalls nicht nett gewesen. Er verdiente keine Nettigkeit in seinem Leben. „Ja?“

Draco öffnete den Mund, aber ihm fehlten die nötigen Worte. Also schloss er ihn wieder. Sagte dann: „Ach, nichts.“

Luna blickte ihn einen Moment an, mit ihren komischen grauen Augen. Es fühlte sich irgendwie so an, als würde sie sehr tief in ihn hinein blicken. Vielleicht konnte sie dabei ja sehen, dass ihm die letzte Bemerkung leid tat, dass er sich eigentlich wirklich bei ihr entschuldigen wollte für das, was er über Longbottom gesagt hatte.

Ein bisschen unangenehm war das schon, wie sie ihn fixierte mit ihren viel zu hellen Augen, aber er wollte nicht als erstes wegsehen, also wand er sich einfach nur innerlich, hielt ihrem Blick aber weiter stand.

„Okay“, sagte sie dann schließlich und unterbrach diesen unangenehmen Blickkontakt. „Ich muss dann auch mal weiter, hier, dies das, Kräuterkunde und in die Bibliothek und ich bin mit Hagrid verabredet.“ Sie wedelte mit der Hand. „Sehen wir uns beim Abendessen?“

Eigentlich hätte Draco gerne nein gesagt. Aber er hatte festgestellt, dass er das Frühstück weitaus besser weglassen konnte als das Abendessen, tagsüber ließ es sich weitestgehend kompensieren, indem er einfach viel Wasser trank, aber abends hielt es ihm vom Schlafen ab. Entweder weil er Hunger hatte oder weil er so viel Wasser getrunken hatte, dass es die ganze Zeit in seinem Bauch gluckerte. Einschlafprobleme hatte er sowieso, oft dauerte es Stunden, bis er in einen unruhigen Schlaf fiel, aus dem er dann ruckartig wieder erwachte, wenn sich das Gesicht Voldemorts mal wieder in seine Träume geschlichen hatte, er die Menschen vor sich sah, die er gefoltert hatte… Und da half ein leerer Magen und Hunger nicht wirklich bei.

„Vielleicht“, sagte er ausweichend.

„Okay, bis dann“, sagte Luna dann, als hätte er nicht ‚vielleicht‘ gesagt, sondern ihr zugestimmt. Sie war eine seltsame Person. Draco kannte niemanden, der so seltsam war wie sie. Aber eigentlich kannte er sowieso nur Slytherins und die waren alle ziemlich arrogant und verschlagen gewesen, manchmal auch ein wenig dümmlich. Besonders nett war eigentlich niemand gewesen, aber da reihte er sich ja ebenfalls mit ein. Und er hatte auch nicht zugelassen, dass irgendwer nett zu ihm war, er war der König, sie hatten sowieso alles gemacht, was er wollte, auf Freundlichkeit war er nicht angewiesen. Weder von seiner Seite aus noch von anderen. ‚Warte nur, bis mein Vater davon erfährt‘ war ein magischer Satz gewesen, die ihm so manche Tür geöffnet hatte, die zunächst verschlossen gewirkt hatte. Angst war wirksamer als Nettigkeit. Das hatte Draco zumindest sein Leben lang geglaubt.

Er wollte noch etwas zu Luna sagen, aber da stand sie schon längst nicht mehr neben ihm, er sah nur noch etwas aschblondes Haar am Ende des Ganges auf und ab hüpfen.


	3. Chapter 3

Die Große Halle war voll, als Draco sich etwas verspätet hineinschlich. Das Essen war schon aufgetaucht, die anderen Schüler waren in Gespräche vertieft und Draco steuerte verstohlen das Ende des Slytherin-Tisches an. Die Häuserordnung war zwar aufgehoben, aber an allen anderen Tischen als an ‚seinem‘ hätte Draco sich noch unwillkommener gefühlt. Er setzte sich an die äußerste Kante, an den äußersten Platz, auch wenn das bedeutete, dass die allermeisten Schüsseln und Teller außer seiner Reichweite standen, außer einer Schüssel mit Kartoffeln und eine Sauciere mit Bratensoße. Aber auch Kartoffeln mit Soße im Bauch waren viel besser als nichts, wenn er heute Abend im Bett lag. Natürlich hätte er fragen können, ob ihm jemand etwas rüberreichte, aber meistens hatte Draco sich gut mit dem Dasein arrangiert, bei dem er zumeist ignoriert wurde und nach Möglichkeit änderte er auch nichts an diesem Zustand. Und eine Beilage zu den Kartoffeln war es wirklich nicht wert, dass jemand registrierte, wer mit an diesem Tisch saß.

Ein Teller wurde ihm gegenüber abgestellt und Draco fixierte seine Kartoffeln. Nach unten sehen und gerade Haltung. Eine seltsame Kombi. Aber er konnte nicht _nicht_ aufrecht sitzen, das Besteck nicht korrekt halten… Das hatte er in einem Alter gelernt, in der die meisten anderen Kinder wahrscheinlich nicht einmal in der Lage waren, ihr Besteck nicht krampfhaft zu umklammern, am besten noch das Messer in der linken, die Gabel in der rechten Hand. Draco hasste es manchmal, anderen Leuten beim Essen zuzusehen, ihm wurde oftmals schlecht dabei.

„Hallo Draco.“ Luna. Natürlich. Wer hätte sich sonst ihm gegenüber setzen sollen? Vor allem sich extra für ihn umsetzen, ihr Teller war voll. Normalerweise setzten sich die Leute nur von ihm weg, nicht zu ihm.

„Hallo Luna“, sagte er und atmete aus, um zu kaschieren, dass er jetzt gerne geseufzt hätte.

„Du willst nur die Kartoffeln essen?“, fragte sie.

„Ich esse Kartoffeln mit Soße“, konkretisierte er. „Und ja. Möchtest du jetzt kritisieren, was ich esse, wo du nicht mehr kritisieren kannst, dass ich nichts esse?“

Luna antworte nicht, sondern beugte sich schräg über den Tisch, ihre langen Haare hingen ihr in den Teller und kurz darauf tauchten nacheinander eine Schale mit Gemüse und eine Fleischplatte neben ihm auf, die Luna sich hatte rüberreichen lassen. „Hier. Falls du nicht nur Kartoffeln – mit Soße – essen möchtest.“

Für einen Moment war Draco sehr versucht, nur die Kartoffeln zu essen, einfach nur um nicht vor ihr nachgeben zu müssen, denn sie war so triumphierend dabei, aber die Bohnen sahen gut aus und er liebte Bohnen mehr als jedes andere Gemüse, das Fleisch roch köstlich und wahrscheinlich würde er nur von den Kartoffeln auch nicht besonders satt werden. Also erlaubte er sich dieses Mal ein Seufzen, bevor er sich Gemüse und ein Stück Fleisch nahm.

Er aß, schweigend, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, ob er jetzt mit Luna reden sollte, und wenn ja, worüber. Smalltalk lag ihm nicht. Meistens redete Draco sowieso nicht mit Leuten, ihn interessierten sie schlichtweg nicht. Er mochte keine Menschen, Menschen waren eigentlich immer nur ein Mittel zum Zweck, wenn er irgendwas erreichen wollte… Und Luna war ihm zu nichts nütze. Außer vielleicht, um irgendwelche Schüsseln und Platten rüber zu reichen, nach denen er nicht selbst hatte fragen wollen.

„Ginny! Hermine! Wollt ihr nicht rüberkommen?“ Luna rief und winkte und Draco wäre am liebsten im Boden versunken. Da, wo er hingehörte. Es graute ihm davor, dass die beiden vielleicht rüberkommen würden, nicht seinetwegen, sondern ihrer Freundin wegen. Luna war seltsam, aber mit Luna kam er klar, aber er wollte nicht neben Weasley sitzen, wenn sie ein Messer in der Hand hatte, selbst wenn es nur ein Menümesser war. Hogwarts hatte gut geschärfte Messer, es glitt mühelos durch das Stück Fleisch auf seinem Teller, auf das ihm die Aussicht, hier gleich mit Weasley und Granger sitzen zu müssen, irgendwie den Appetit verdorben hatte. Sie waren hinter ihm und deshalb wusste er nicht, ob sie nun an den Tisch kommen würden, aber es war immer noch der Tisch der Slytherins und irgendwie bezweifelte Draco, dass die beiden sich hierhin setzen würden. Und dann auch noch neben den Feind.

„Oh, sie sind zu Parvati gegangen. Na ja“, sagte Luna leichthin, ohne jegliche Enttäuschung in der Stimme. Aber es war ja auch absehbar gewesen, dass sie nicht herkommen würden, wenn sie hier mit ihm saß. Für naiv hielt Draco sie nicht… zumindest nicht allzu sehr. Nur ein bisschen.

Luna löffelte hingebungsvoll irgendeine Pampe, die eine leicht gräuliche Konsistenz hatte. „Was isst du da?“, fragte er, auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, ob er das wirklich wissen wollte. Aber sie hatte sich aus welchem Grund auch immer zu ihm gesetzt und da konnte er wenigstens etwas Konversation betreiben. Und ein besseres Thema war ihm nicht eingefallen. Seine Konversationsfähigkeiten waren innerhalb des letzten Jahres etwas eingerostet, nachdem alles angefangen hatte, den Bach runter zu gehen, die Einladungen ausgeblieben waren, nur noch geheime Treffen in ihrem Haus stattgefunden hatten, keine Dinner… Konversation war etwas anderes als Smalltalk. Zweites hasste er. Erstes auch, aber er beherrschte es.

„Grießbrei!“, sagte Luna und hielt ihm einen vollen Löffel hin. „Willst du probieren?“

Draco starrte konsterniert auf den Löffel mit Pampe, der über der Mitte des Tisches schwebte, etwas tropfte davon herunter, glücklicherweise nicht auf seinen Teller. Sie bot ihm etwas auf ihrem Löffel an, den sie vor wenigen Sekunden noch im Mund gehabt hatte. Draco fand das eklig. Draco hatte auch die Zungenküsse mit Pansy eklig gefunden, er wollte nicht in Kontakt mit dem Speichel anderer Menschen kommen.

„Ich glaube, das passt nicht so gut zu dem Fleisch und der Soße“, sagte er langsam, während er misstrauisch den Löffel beäugte.

Luna schob sich den Löffel, den sie ihm eben noch angeboten hatte, nun selbst in den Mund, schluckte dann. „Du hast was verpasst. Er ist super lecker, die Hauselfen machen ihn mir manchmal, weil sie wissen, dass ich ihn so gerne mag.“ Sie beugte sich verstohlen über den Tisch und ihre Haare hingen schon wieder in den Brei. Warum machte sie sich zum Essen keinen Zopf? Warum trug sie sowieso keinen Zopf, ihre Haare waren so lang und sahen immer ziemlich ungekämmt aus. Es juckte Draco in den Fingern, ihre Haare irgendwie zusammen zu fassen, weil es ihn so sehr störte. „Weißt du, Hermine würde richtig sauer werden, wenn sie das wüsste, dass die mir extra was machen. Sie hat da diesen Verein zum Schutz der Hauselfen gegründet. B.Elfe.R und ich bin da auch Mitglied, weil das nur zwei Sickel gekostet hat, aber extra Essen ist natürlich das komplette Gegenteil von dem, für das sich B.Elfe.R einsetzt. Aber ich gehe auch oft runter in die Küche und rede mit den Elfen und irgendwann hat Tuffy mir mal Grießbrei gekocht und der war so lecker, dass ich gefragt hab, ob ich das öfter mal bekommen könnte. Also das Essen hier ist voll gut, aber ich mag süße Sachen lieber. Willst du wirklich nicht probieren? Noch ist was da, das solltest du dir schnell überlegen.“

Draco starrte Luna an. B.Elfe.R. Tuffy. Mit Hauselfen reden. Nun. Ihm war klar, dass Luna ein bisschen schräg drauf war, aber das… Er nickte bloß, weil sie ihm die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Das kam nicht oft vor, dass jemand es schaffte, ihm die Sprache zu verschlagen.

Luna griff zu dem leeren Gedeck neben sich, schnappe sich den Löffel und nahm damit eine Portion Grießbrei, die sie Draco auffordernd hinhielt. Er hatte wirklich keine Lust, diesen zu probieren, vor allem, weil auch schon ihre Haare in ihrem Teller gehangen hatten (Hauselfen waren glücklicherweise haarlos, was verhinderte, dass Draco in die Verlegenheit kam, ein Haar in seinem Essen zu finden), aber wenigstens hatte sie diesmal einen frischen Löffel genommen und ihn auch am Stiel angefasst. Also erbarmte er sich und nickte.

„Schnabel auf!“, sagte Luna und dann nahm Draco ihr den Löffel kurzerhand aus der Hand, denn sie würde ihn definitiv nicht füttern. So weit kam das noch, dass er – Draco Malfoy! – sich von jemandem – Luna Lovegood! – in der Großen Halle füttern ließ. Er war weit unten, aber er wollte sich nicht noch bis zum Erdkern befördern lassen. Er hatte nicht mehr besonders viel von dem, das der König gehabt hatte, aber ein kleines bisschen Würde hatte er sich noch bewahrt und die würde er auch nicht so einfach aufgeben.

Er steckte den Löffel in den Mund und er hatte das Gefühl, der Brei würde sich in dem Moment, in dem er ihn im Mund hatte, verdreifachen. Es war viel, es hatte eine gruselige Konsistenz und es war vor allem verdammt süß. Hätte Draco nicht die Erziehung genossen, die er nun einmal genossen hatte, hätte er ihn ausgespuckt. So blieb runterschlucken die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm blieb. Die Süße trieb ihm aber etwas die Tränen in die Augen und er musste danach zwei große Schlucke Kürbissaft nehmen, um das irgendwie zu neutralisieren.

„Lecker, oder?“, fragte Luna begeistert. Vielleicht dachte sie, er würde vor Freude über dieses Geschmackserlebnis weinen. Seine Zunge weinte um den Verlust der anderen Geschmacksrezeptoren, zum Glück hatte er den Rest seines Essens ja ohnehin nicht mehr essen wollten… warte. Falsch.

„Nicht ganz mein Fall“, meinte er ausweichend.

Luna zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter als wäre es nicht tödlich süß. Draco fragte sich, ob es überhaupt gesund war, so viel Zucker zu sich zu nehmen wie dieser Grießbrei beinhalten musste. Aber dick war sie nicht, Luna war klein und zierlich.

Draco widmete sich wieder seinem eigenen Essen, das, wie er nun feststellen musste, einiges an Geschmack eingebüßt hatte. Vorher hatte es besser geschmeckt.

Irgendwann legte Luna den Löffel hin, aber vorher hatte sie noch mit unangenehm quietschenden Geräuschen die letzten Reste ihres Breis aus dem Teller gekratzt. Draco waren dabei Schauer über den Rücken gelaufen. Dass er Mahlzeiten ausfallen ließ, hatte auch den enormen Vorteil, dass er die Essgeräusche der anderen Menschen nicht ertragen musste. Wenigstens hatte Luna nicht geschmatzt. Vince hatte immer geschmatzt… Schnell schob Draco den Gedanken an Vincent Crabbe in eine der dunklen Ecken seines Gehirns, da wo sich schon die ganzen anderen Dinge stapelten, an die er nicht denken wollte. Ein Ort, an dem alles verwahrt ist… Das traf auch auf seinen Kopf zu.

„Draco?“

Draco tauchte nur langsam aus seinen Gedanken auf und es dauerte einen Moment, bis er Luna ansah, sich sein Blick geklärt hatte. Sie saß ihm immer noch gegenüber, das Kinn in die Hände gestützt (‚Draco, die Ellenbogen haben auf dem Tisch nichts zu suchen!‘) und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Sie sah kein bisschen verträumt aus. Draco war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er jemals schon so viel Aufmerksamkeit in ihrem Blick gesehen hatte wie jetzt gerade. Aufmerksam und ein bisschen ernst.

„Ja?“, fragte er etwas unsicher.

„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte sie und fixierte ihn mit ihren komischen Augen.

Draco nahm sich zwei Sekunden, um ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zu schieben, dabei lächelte er nahezu nie. Aber er wusste, dass eine zu schnelle Antwort unglaubwürdig sein würde. „Mir geht es gut“, sagte er.

„Nein“, antwortete Luna.

Draco hob die Augenbrauen. Das Lächeln hatte er weggewischt, es passte sowieso nicht zu ihm. Herablassung stand ihm besser, Herablassung hatte er sieben Jahre zur Schau getragen. „Nein? Du fragst mich, wie es mir geht und dann gebe ich dir eine Antwort und dann glaubst du, es besser zu können? Bist du etwa Legilimentikerin, Luna?“ Das herablassende schmale Lächeln fühlte sich besser an. Mehr nach dem König. „Dumm nur, dass ich Okklumentik beherrsche. In meine Gedanken kommt niemand rein.“

Luna blinzelte nicht, was ihm ein Gefühl von Unwohlsein bescherte. „Augen zu haben reicht, um zu sehen, dass es dir nicht gut geht, Draco“, sagte sie sanft. „Dafür muss ich nicht in deinem Kopf sehen können.“

„Mir geht es gut“, sagte er hart und er merkte, wie sein Kiefer sich anspannte, so wie immer, wenn er unter Stress stand. Der nächste Schritt war, dass die Zähne zusammen presste. Im letzten Jahr hatte er das auch nachts getan, so schlimm, dass er mit den Zähnen geknirscht hatte und ihm morgens alles wehgetan hatte. Da war das hier noch harmlos. Dass ihm das passierte, war seltener geworden, er wachte nicht mehr jeden Morgen mit massiven Schmerzen im Kiefer auf. Aber dafür hätte man auch mehr schlafen müssen.

„Draco“, sagte Luna. „Es ist okay, wenn es dir nicht gut geht. Du hast auch schlimme Dinge erlebt. Du kannst dir Hilfe holen. Es muss nicht so bleiben.“

„Ich sagte, es geht mir gut!“, wiederholte er noch ein drittes Mal, diesmal lauter, vielleicht ein bisschen zu laut, die Schüler, die ein paar Plätze neben ihnen saßen, sahen zu ihnen, aber das war Draco egal. Er stand auf, er war ohnehin fertig, es schmeckte ihm nicht mehr und jetzt würde es ihm erst recht nicht mehr schmecken. Und er wollte keine weitere Sekunde hier mit Luna sitzen und sich ihr Gerede anhören. Hilfe. Als ob irgendwer darauf erpicht wäre, ihm zu helfen. Und wie sollte ihm auch jemand helfen können.

Luna sagte seinen Namen, aber er drehte sich nicht mehr zu ihr hin, sondern richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe von etwas über 1,80m auf, straffte die Schultern, hob das Kinn an und dann verließ er die Große Halle.


	4. Chapter 4

Der Fluch traf unerwartet. Und erst hatte Draco auch nicht mitbekommen, dass er getroffen worden war, doch dann begann es unangenehm zu kribbeln und bevor er darüber nachdenken konnte, ob irgendwas vielleicht nicht ganz in Ordnung war, brannte sein Rücken als stünde er in Flammen. Draco konnte gerade noch einen Aufschrei unterdrücken, das wollte er seinen Peinigern nicht gönnen, dass sie ihn schreien hörten. Aber er hätte wirklich sehr, sehr gerne geschrien, so weh wie es tat. Er schaffte es noch ein Stockwerk höher, dorthin, wo die nächste Jungstoilette war. Er presste seinen Rücken gegen die Fliesen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Kühle den Schmerz lindern konnte. Konnte sie nicht. Durch die Berührung wurde es noch schlimmer und Draco erlaubte sich ein Wimmern vor Schmerz, obgleich er nicht nachgesehen hatte, ob noch irgendwer anderes hier in der Toilette war, aber die Stunde musste mittlerweile angefangen haben. Vorsichtig legte er den Umhang ab, zog den Pullover aus, dann das Hemd, um im Spiegel zu begutachten, was ihn da überhaupt getroffen hatte. Er brauchte lange und er keuchte nicht nur einmal vor Schmerzen auf, während er sich auszog.

Draco sah in den Spiegel und weil er über seine Schulter gucken musste, sah er nicht viel von seinem Rücken, aber das, was er davon sah, reichte aus. Sein ganzer Rücken war mit Brandblasen übersäht, große Verbrennungen, wie er sie bisher nur gesehen hatte, wenn man wieder jemand in Zaubertränke seinen Kessel in die Luft gesprengt hatte. Er musste in den Krankenflügel, da führte kein Weg dran vorbei. Das würde nicht von alleine weggehen, das konnte er nicht aussitzen.

Er konnte aber auch nicht oberkörperfrei in den Krankenflügel gehen, er konnte ja schlecht quer durch das Schloss halb nackt laufen. Außerdem hasste Draco den Anblick seines eigenen Oberkörpers, die Narbe des Sectumsempra von Potter aus dem sechsten Schuljahr war groß und nicht zu übersehen. Und jedes Mal, wenn er duschte oder sich etwas anderes anzog, erinnerte sie ihn daran und er konnte sie nicht übersehen, ging sie doch ungefähr von der Höhe seines Bauchnabels bis hoch zur Brust. Zum Glück trug er seine Hemden ohnehin immer hochgeknöpft, auch privat, sonst wäre hätte sie hämisch oben über die Knöpfe gelugt.

Das Hemd. Draco griff nach dem Hemd, das er eben einfach fallen gelassen hatte und zog es an und als der Stoff wieder die Brandblasen auf seinem Rücken berührte, wimmerte er erneut auf und jetzt tropften ein paar Tränen, die er sich ärgerlich wegwischte, denn er hatte immer noch Sorge, irgendwem auf dem Korridor zu begegnen. Vielleicht sogar der Person, die ihm den Fluch verpasst hatte und ihn nun leiden sehen wollte. Aber er konnte sich nicht länger in dieser Toilette verstecken, er brauchte dringend die Hilfe von Madam Pomfrey.

Draco nahm seinen Pullover, den Umhang und seine Schultasche und dann wollte er gerade aufgerichtet die Toilette verlassen, aber dafür hatte er zu viele Schmerzen. Also verließ er sie etwas gebeugt und ließ damit noch ein bisschen mehr Würde zurück. Er sollte einsehen, dass er bald gar keine mehr hatte. Vielleicht würde sein Leben dann etwas einfacher werden, vielleicht wäre er dann auch nicht mehr die Zielscheibe.

So machte er sich auf zum Krankenflügel, zum wiederholten Male, zu oft dafür, dass sie erst in Woche Drei waren.

Die Heilerin schien das ebenfalls so zu sehen. „Mr. Malfoy“, sagte sie und musterte ihn, als er in den Krankenflügel geschlichen kam. „Ich wünschte, ich würde Sie nicht schon wieder hier sehen. Was ist es diesmal?“

„Verbrennung“, murmelte Draco und sah sie nicht an, sondern auf den Boden.

„Kommen Sie gerade aus Zaubertränke?“, wollte die Heilerin wissen, während sie einen Schrank ansteuerte, die wohl hauptsächlich Mittel beinhaltete, die gegen Verbrennungen halfen.

„Nicht… ganz“, gab Draco zu. Und dann zog er sein Hemd wieder aus und drehte der Heilerin den Rücken zu.

Madam Pomfrey atmete scharf ein. Offensichtlich sah es auch so schlimm aus wie es sich anfühlte.

„Wer war das, Mr. Malfoy?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und dann zuckte er zusammen, denn das hatte wehgetan. „Kam von hinten, keine Ahnung.“

„Irgendwer hat es auf Sie abgesehen. Mein Bestandsbuch für dieses Schuljahr besteht größtenteils aus Ihnen! So viel Zeit haben Sie sonst nicht hier verbracht.“

„Bin halt ein ehemaliger Todesser und wage es immer noch, durchs Schloss zu laufen“, sagte Draco bitter. „Ich kann es niemandem verübeln.“

Darauf ging die Heilerin nicht ein, entweder sah sie das genauso oder sie war damit beschäftigt, Utensilien aus ihrem Schrank zu holen. Draco ging fairerweise von der zweiten Möglichkeit aus. Aber er war sich sicher, dass auch die Angestellten der Schule froher gewesen wären, wenn er nicht zurück gekommen wäre.

„Bitte gehen Sie nach nebenan, ziehen Schuhe und Hose aus und legen sich dann auf den Bauch in das Bett mit der Nummer zwei“; befahl die Heilerin.

Nummer zwei, das hieß, dass noch irgendwer hier lag. Draco hoffte auf irgendeinen Erstklässler, der es in einer seiner ersten Flugstunden geschafft hatte, vom Besen zu fallen. Und darauf, dass die Vorhänge, die die Betten separierten, gut zugezogen waren.

Zumindest, was zweites betraf, hatte er Glück, weshalb er erstes auch nicht überprüfen konnte. Draco zog wie angewiesen seine Schuhe und seine Hose aus und kletterte dann etwas unbeholfen in das ihm zugewiesene Bett, bemüht, sich irgendwie auf den Bauch zu legen, ohne dabei seinen Rücken zu berühren. Es klappte nicht gut und endete damit, dass er mit dem Gesicht voran ins Kissen fiel, aber immerhin hatte er sich dabei nicht über den Rücken wälzen müssen. Einen Moment überlegte er, ob er einfach auf dem Gesicht liegen bleiben sollte, es fühlte sich angemessen für seine Situation an, aber dann fielen ihm die Toten der Schlacht ein. Auch sie hatten teilweise so gelegen. Hastig drehte er den Kopf zur Seite.

Madam Pomfrey betrat den separierten Abschnitt und zog den letzten Vorhang zu. „Sie haben schwerste Verbrennungen am Rücken, Mr. Malfoy. Das wird nicht von allein abheilen, und auch mit Salben und Tinkturen würde es Wochen dauern. Ich werde ihre Haut am Rücken nachwachsen lassen. Das wird unangenehm werden, aber spätestens übermorgen können Sie den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen und dann ist die Haut auch wie neu und genauso belastbar.“

Draco gab ein Geräusch von sich, das als Zustimmung interpretierbar war, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Außerdem hieß zwei Tage im Krankenflügel liegen auch, dass er zwei Tage sicher war vor allen Menschen, die ihm nicht besonders wohlgesonnen waren. Von denen würde hoffentlich keiner in den Krankenflügel marschieren und ihm noch etwas anhängen, während er hilflos auf dem Bauch lag, mit einem offenen Rücken. Wenn doch, dann würde die Person hoffentlich von Madam Pomfrey erwischt werden.

„Das wird gleich etwas wehtun“, sagte die Heilerin nun.

Draco konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass es noch schlimmer wehtun konnte als es gerade der Fall war. Doch dann träufelte sie etwas auf seinen Rücken und Draco konnte nicht anders – er schrie. Gellend. Anhaltend. „Was ist das?“, keuchte er, nachdem er aufgehört hatte zu schreien, auch wenn er damit noch hätte weitermachen können. „Es fühlt sich an, als würde mir die Haut weggeätzt werden.“

„Das ist auch korrekt“, sagte Madam Pomfrey und klang dabei verlegen. „Ich entferne auf diese Weise die verbrannte Haut, damit stattdessen neue und gesunde wachsen kann. Das wird in etwa vier bis fünf Stunden der Fall sein.“

Vier bis fünf Stunden. Vier bis fünf Stunden dieser Schmerz, das Gefühl, dass sich seine Haut auflöste, was, wie er gerade erfahren hatte, auch ziemlich akkurat war.

„Wenn Sie etwas brauchen, rufen Sie einfach, Mr. Malfoy. Ansonsten werde ich immer wieder nach Ihnen und dem Fortschritt ihres Rückens sehen, in Ordnung?“

Draco nickte nur. Was blieb ihm auch anderes übrig?


	5. Chapter 5

Nach den vier bis fünf Stunden, Dracos Zeitgefühl hatte ihn komplett verlassen und er lag auch in einer Position, in der er nur schwerlich auf seine Armbanduhr sehen konnte, hatte Madam Pomfrey entschieden, dass die Tortur noch nicht die gewünschten Ergebnisse gebracht hatte. Offenbar hatte der Fluch auch tiefere Hautschichten verbrannt und so hatte sie noch einmal Tinktur auf seinen Rücken geträufelt und Draco hatte abermals geschrien. Davon und weil er auch sonst nicht so viel heute getrunken hatte, war sein Mund ganz trocken, aber er wollte nicht schon wieder nach der Heilerin rufen. Es kam ihm auch wie eine Lappalie vor, deshalb nach ihr zu rufen. Sie hatte schon genug mit ihm zu tun.

Er hörte Schritte, aber sie klangen anders als die der Heilerin, viel leichter. Der Vorhang wurde beiseite geschoben und jemand betrat sein Abteil. Er wollte keine Angst haben, aber doch, Draco hatte Angst, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wer das war, und er war dieser Person nun komplett schutzlos ausgeliefert. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Er konnte ja nicht einmal gucken, wer das war.

„Hallo Draco“, sagte eine Stimme und vielleicht war Draco noch nie so erleichtert gewesen, Lunas Stimme zu hören. Luna würde ihn zumindest nicht mit einem weiteren Fluch attackieren. „Wie geht es dir?“

„Scheiße“, sagte er, weil er nicht einmal mehr die Nerven für ein ironisches ‚Hervorragend‘ hatte. Ihm tat alles weh. Mittlerweile hatte er ein Schmerzmittel bekommen, aber es half nur bedingt.

„Ja, das sieht man“, sagte Luna heiter. „Darf ich mal gucken? Ich hab noch nie gesehen, wie es unter der obersten Hautschicht aussieht. Und bei dem Mal, als ich mir in der dritten Klasse in Zaubertränke fast die Fingerkuppe abgeschnitten habe, hat Professor Snape mir gar nicht die Zeit gelassen, das genauer zu begutachten. Woah, Draco, deine Haut löst sich richtig auf, das sieht ziemlich krass aus. Ich wünschte, du könntest das sehen.“

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht sehen wollte, wie sich seine Haut oder auch nur die Haut von irgendwem anderes auflöste, aber immerhin war Luna fasziniert davon. Er hoffte nur, dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen würde, irgendwo ihren Finger reinzustecken. Dann würde er wahrscheinlich in seiner horizontalen Bauchlage aus dem Bett springen.

Glücklicherweise behielt Luna vorerst ihre Finger bei sich und setzte sich stattdessen auf den Stuhl neben Dracos Bett. Etwas mühsam drehte er den Kopf auf ihre Seite, aber sie saß außerhalb seines Blickfeldes. Er sah nur ein wippendes Bein und so etwas ging ihm immer gehörig auf die Nerven, eigentlich nervten ihn alle Menschen, die es wagten, in seinem Umfeld mehr zu tun als ein regloses Dasein und ein lautloses Atmen. Deshalb schloss Draco die Augen.

„Hermine ist ausgerastet“, sagte Luna jetzt.

Für einen Moment fragte Draco sich, warum Granger ausgerastet war, und, was die wichtigere Frage war, warum Luna ihm das erzählte. Das Schlammblut würde wahrscheinlich keine Gerechtigkeit suchen, weil jemand ihn, den Ex-Todesser von hinten mit einem Fluch beschossen hatte. Wäre er ein Hauself, hätte sie sich vermutlich mehr für ihn eingesetzt. Aber verübeln konnte er es ihr nicht, er hatte ihr und ihren Freunden jahrelang das Leben zur Hölle gemacht.

„Sie dachte, du würdest sie mit dieser Projektarbeit für McGonagall sitzen lassen“, führte Luna nun weiter aus.

Ach ja, die Projektarbeit. Die hatte Draco vergessen, während seine einzelnen Hautschichten sich langsam, aber sicher in Wohlgefallen auflösten. Aber dass das Schlammblut getobt hatte, das traute er ihr zu. Auch wenn er eher damit gerechnet hätte, dass sie froh war, dass sie nun alleine arbeiten konnte. Vielleicht würde sie die nächsten Stunden auch gar nicht mehr mit ihm gemeinsam arbeiten wollen, also noch weniger als sie es ohnehin schon wollte, und er würde vielleicht auch die Chance haben, das Projekt in Einzelarbeit zu absolvieren. Wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn es nach ihrer Professorin ging, aber träumen konnte er ja. Viel anderes blieb ihm gerade auch nicht übrig, während er hier lag. Auf dem Bauch. Draco hasste es, auf dem Bauch zu liegen. Er lag nie auf dem Bauch, das war die unbequemste Position, die er sich vorstellen konnte und er lag erst ein paar Stunden so und es waren noch ein paar mehr, die er ebenfalls in dieser Position verbringen musste.

„Aber ich hab ihr gesagt, Hermine, dem Draco ist bestimmt was passiert! Der kommt doch jetzt immer zum Unterricht, weil er gute Noten haben will und er ist pflichtbewusst, der würde dich nicht mit einer Partnerarbeit sitzen lassen!“, sagte Luna fröhlich. „Das stimmt doch, oder?“

„Mhm“, machte Draco. Es war nicht ganz falsch, entsprach aber auch nicht unbedingt der Wahrheit. Er brauchte gute Noten und etwas anderes als Pflichtbewusstsein konnte er sich in seiner aktuellen Situation nicht erlauben. Ja, die Antwort von Professor McGonagall, als er ihr im Sommer geschrieben hatte, war nett gewesen. Aber sie war auch deutlich gewesen und die Direktorin hatte mit klaren Worten geschrieben, dass sie kein Fehlverhalten seitens Dracos tolerieren konnte und würde, er sich dementsprechend nichts zu Schulden lassen kommen durfte, denn ansonsten würde sie keine andere Wahl sehen als ihn der Schule zu verweisen. Was das bedeutete, was Draco klar – kein Abschluss, nirgendwo. Und was daraus resultierte, war ihm auch klar. Dann war sein Leben vorbei, dann war er nicht nur der ehemalige Todesser, der Verräter, all die entsetzlichen Dinge, die Rita Kimmkorn über ihn schrieb und die ihn krank machten. Nein, dann war er auch noch derjenige, der von Hogwarts flog, obwohl die Direktorin ihn regelrecht begnadigt hatte, ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben hatte. Nein, das wollte Draco definitiv nicht sein. Ob er das Schlammblut hängen ließ oder nicht, das war ihm ziemlich egal. Die würde auch ohne ihn klar kommen, aber er wollte seinen Abschluss machen. Und niemandem die Genugtuung verschaffen, dass er der Schule verwiesen wurde Und wenn er Granger mutwillig hängen ließ, hatte er schlechte Karten, denn sie war Lehrerliebling. Schon immer gewesen und jetzt, wo sie die Welt mitgerettet hatte, noch mehr. Egal, was passierte, solange sie und er involviert waren, würde immer er die Schuld bekommen.

„Ich werde ihr nachher gleich erzählen, dass du sie nicht absichtlich hast hängen lassen. Wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass du keine Haut mehr am Rücken hast, ist sie bestimmt milder gestimmt.“

Wenn Dracos Augen nicht geschlossen wären, hätte er mit ihnen gerollt. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte er gedacht, dass Luna vielleicht gar nicht so naiv war wie er gedacht hatte, aber diese Überlegung nahm er zurück. Man sollte glauben, dass sie ihre Freundin besser kannte. Wahrscheinlich war das Schlammblut froh darüber, dass er keine Haut mehr am Rücken hatte. Aber vielleicht war das nur seine eigene Boshaftigkeit. Wahrscheinlich war sie es. Schadenfreude und Boshaftigkeit, auch Eigenschaften, die ihn durch seine Schulzeit getragen hatten und wenn man sie nur oft genug gegenüber anderen einsetzte, brauchte man selbst auch irgendwann weniger befürchten. Nun war er am ganz anderen Ende der Hierarchie angekommen und was Boshaftigkeit anrichten konnte, konnte er gerade am eigenen Leib fühlen. So etwas wäre auch etwas gewesen, dass er dem ein oder anderen seiner Mitschüler angehängt hätte. Hatte er auch. Vor allem während des letzten Schuljahres, in der Zeit, in der er noch hier gewesen war, bevor er die Zeit in Malfoy Manor verbracht hatte. Als die Todesser die Schule eingenommen hatten, hatten sie alle aus Slytherin gewusst, dass sie nichts zu befürchten hatten. Egal, was sie taten, sie würden keine Konsequenzen spüren. Sie hatten sich wie die Könige gefühl,t sie alle, während sie durch die Gänge gezogen waren, siegesgewiss, trunken vor Übermut und Hochmut. Und dann waren sie alle gefallen Aber er war der einzige, der zurückgekommen war.

Draco stöhnte auf.

„Oh nein!“ Er hörte, wie Luna aufsprang. „Hast du Schmerzen, Draco? Kann ich etwas für dich tun?“

Und dann tätschelte sie ihm die Schulter und abermals schrie Draco.

„Oh nein!“, wiederholte Luna. „Es tut mir so leid, Draco, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun.“

„Alles gut“, presste Draco zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Es fühlte sich zwar alles andere als gut an, aber bei Luna war er sich immerhin sicher, dass sie das nicht in böser Absicht getan hatte. Sie war ein komisches Mädchen. Er kannte kein anderes, das auf die Idee gekommen wäre, einen ziemlich offenen Rücken zu tätscheln. Aber sie hatte das auch schon total interessiert gemustert. Draco bezweifelte, dass Pansy das getan hätte oder Daphne Greengrass. Aber die hatte sowieso immer geguckt, als wäre alles fürchterlich widerwärtig, und meistens auch etwas sauertöpfisch. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, was aus Daphne geworden war. Besonders viel Kontakt hatten sie nie gehabt, obgleich sie im selben Jahrgang und im selben Haus gewesen waren, aber sie hatte sich zumeist von den anderen Slytherins distanziert und weil sie nicht an seinen Lippen gehangen hatte (was schade war, denn sie war hübscher als Pansy und die hatte buchstäblich an seinen Lippen gehangen), hatte Draco ihr nie allzu viel Beachtung geschenkt. Vielleicht gehörte sie mit zu denen, die es noch geschafft hatten, sich ins Ausland abzusetzen. Mr. Greengrass war ebenfalls ein Todesser gewesen, auch ein hochrangiger, wenn auch nicht so hochrangig wie sein eigener Vater. Vielleicht würde er mal irgendwann Pansy fragen, ob die etwas wusste. Wenn es Klatsch gab, dann kannte Pansy diesen.

„Möchtest du, dass ich noch bleibe?“, fragte Luna nun und riss ihn damit aus den Gedanken an ehemalige Slytherins.

Das war eine berechtigte Frage, auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Es war halt zum einen Luna Lovegood und sie war seltsam und er hatte sich mit ihr nicht so richtig etwas zu sagen. Zum anderen war er aber Draco Malfoy und er würde keinen anderen Besuch mehr bekommen, denn Luna war die einzige Person, die überhaupt noch mit ihm redete. Und er konnte nicht einmal etwas machen. Draco hatte schon ein paar Mal im Krankenflügel gelegen, aber noch nie bäuchlings, da hatte er immer lesen können oder alibimäßig etwas an seinen Hausaufgaben gemacht, bevor Madam Pomfrey diese konfisziert hatte, weil er nicht lernen sollte, sondern sich auf seine Genesung konzentrieren. Aber nicht einmal das konnte er, wenn er dazu verdammt war, hier auf dem Bauch zu liegen und seinen Kopf vielleicht fünf Zentimeter anheben konnte.

„Von mir aus“, murmelte er und versuchte, einen gleichgültigen Malfoy hinbekommen, einem, dem es egal war, der niemanden brauchte, auch wenn er in einem Bett lag und keine Haut mehr am Rücken hatte. Es gelang ihm nicht besonders gut. Dafür klang er ein bisschen zu bittend. Er hasste, dass er so bittend klang, aber wenn er ganz ehrlich war, und das war Draco nicht besonders oft zu sich selbst, wollte er nicht, dass Luna ging. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er von ihr hielt und was genau ihre Motivation war, dass sie neuerdings immerzu in seiner Nähe auftauchte. Aber das konnte er nicht leugnen, sie war auch die einzige Person, die in seiner Nähe auftauchte. Niemand anderes wollte dort sein, alle mieden ihn. Nicht aus Angst. Das kannte er, das fühlte sich anders an, wenn die Leute ihren Blick senkten, weil er vorbei ging, wenn jüngere Schüler ihm eilig aus dem Weg huschten. Das fühlte sich mächtig an, überlegen. Jetzt wurden Blicke weggedreht oder erst recht zu ihm gedreht und ein Tuscheln begleitete ihn durch die Gänge. Und das fühlte sich vor allem sehr mies an.

„Okay“, sagte Luna mit ihrer hellen Stimme. „Ich hab auch meine Hausaufgaben dabei, falls du nicht reden musst. Und einen Artikel von meinem Vater, den ich noch gar nicht gelesen habe, weil ich ihn mir für eine gute Gelegenheit aufheben wollte. Über die neusten Erkenntnisse über die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler! Ich glaube, das ist jetzt eine gute Gelegenheit, oder? Man kriegt ja nicht alle Tage einen hautlosen Rücken zu sehen. Oh! Ich könnte ihn dir vorlesen?“

„Du willst mir meinen Rücken vorlesen?“, fragte Draco, um wenigstens ein bisschen Humor in die Situation zu bringen. Auch wenn er sich nicht sicher war, wie humorvoll Luna eigentlich war.

„Doch nicht deinen Rücken, da steht ja gar nichts! Den Artikel“, sagte Luna und klang dabei entrüstet. Vielleicht war sie wirklich ziemlich humorresistent.

Draco seufzte ein bisschen. „Was sind Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler?“, fragte er dann. Davon hatte er noch nie gehört, aber er war wirklich kein Fan von allem, was mit magischen Wesen zu tun hatte. Das war er auch schon vor dem Intermezzo mit dem Hippogreif nicht gewesen. Er hatte noch nie ein Händchen für Tiere gehabt. Als Kind hatten seine Eltern ihm eine Katze geschenkt, die hatte ihn mehr als nur einmal gekratzt. Eigentlich hatte sie jedes Mal mit ihren Krallen nach ihm geschlagen, wenn er sie anfassen wollte. Deshalb war er erleichtert gewesen, als er eine Eule mit nach Hogwarts nehmen durfte. Die wohnte in der Eulerei und Draco musste nichts mit ihr zu tun haben, aber sie brachte ihm Post oder verschickte welche mit ihr.

„Das weiß man nicht!“, sagte Luna. „Der Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler ist noch nicht entdeckt worden, aber mein Vater glaubt, dass es sie gibt und ich bin auch fest davon überzeugt. Aber sie können definitiv nicht fliegen. Nach meinem Schulabschluss möchte ich für ein Jahr nach Südamerika und dort auf die Suche nach ihnen gehen, denn weder in England noch in Schweden haben wir bisher welche gefunden. Ich denke, sie mögen es lieber warm. Ich kann es ihnen nicht verdenken, ich mag es auch lieber warm haben.“

Draco musste lachen, obwohl er es nicht wollte und ihm klar war, dass das Lunas Ernst war und er wollte ihre Gefühle nicht verletzten, aber lachen tat zum Glück so weh, dass er sehr schnell damit aufhörte. Hoffentlich auch schnell genug, damit Luna nicht bemerkte, dass er gelacht hatte. Aber diese war sowieso damit beschäftigt, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen. „Oh nein, ich glaube, ich habe den Artikel im Schlafsaal liegen gelassen“, sagte Luna und klang dabei furchtbar enttäuscht. „Ich kann ihn dir aber gerne geben, wenn ich ihn gelesen habe, wenn du möchtest.“

„Mach das“, murmelte Draco. Er hielt das, was Luna ihm gerade erzählte, für Unsinn, aber das würde er ihr nicht sagen. Sie klang so überzeugt von diesem Tier, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte, von dem noch nicht einmal bewiesen war, dass es existierte, und egal, was Draco gesagt hätte, es hätte so geklungen, als würde er sich über sie lustig machen. Vielleicht gab es das ja wirklich. Vielleicht würde sie es tatsächlich in Südamerika entdecken. Draco wünschte es ihr zumindest, sie klang so glücklich und überzeugtr. Und ein kleines bisschen neidisch war er auch, denn er hatte nichts mehr, von dem er überzeugt war. Er war von Voldemort überzeugt gewesen, lange Zeit, hatte es von klein auf nur so erfahren und jetzt war es zusammengebrochen. Sein Vater klammerte sich verzweifelt noch an dem Gedanken fest, dass es Voldemort noch irgendwo gab und er noch ein weiteres Mal zurückkommen würde. Das glaubte Draco nicht. Voldemort war tot und er würde es diesmal auch bleiben. Keine Horkruxe mehr, kein Hintertürchen. Und damit hatte Draco nichts mehr, an dem er sich festhalten konnte, wenn die Dunkelheit über ihm einschlug. Kein Licht. Er hätte irgendwie auch gerne seine eigenen Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler gehabt.

„Weißt du, was? Ich lese dir einfach was anderes vor“, verkündete Luna und kramte wieder in ihrer Tasche. Draco protestierte nicht. Wenn sie las, dann musste er nicht mehr mit ihr reden. Er wusste gerade sowieso nicht, worüber er mit ihr reden sollte.

„Möchtest du etwas über Alte Runen hören oder über Liebestränke?“, fragte Luna.

„Das fragst du mich?“, gab Draco zurück.

Luna kicherte. „Ich dachte mir, du hast mit Liebe vielleicht nicht so viel am Hut und du würdet das Thema nicht so gerne mögen. Außerdem sind das halt auch nur Listen mit Zutaten.“

Draco fühlte sich etwas zu angematscht, um darauf noch großartig zu protestieren. Er hätte gerade auch mitangehört, wie Luna ihm etwas über Geschichte vorlas und das Fach hatte Draco immer gehasst und das hatte nicht nur an ihrem Lehrer gelegen. Er hatte es immer langweilig gefunden und das hatte sich in seinem Noten niedergeschlagen – immer noch gut, aber nie ein Ohnegleichen. Er hatte es mit Freude abgewählt.

Luna blätterte in dem Buch herum, bevor sie mit klarer Stimme zu lesen begann. Sie las angenehm, gleichmäßig, nicht zu laut.

Draco hatte keine Ahnung, wann ihm das letzte Mal jemand etwas vorgelesen hatte. Wer das gewesen war. Vielleicht das Kindermädchen, das seine Eltern arrangiert hatten, als er klein gewesen war. Mit sechs hatte Draco selbst angefangen, Bücher zu lesen. Spätestens dann hatte ihm niemand mehr vorgelesen.

Luna rezitierte die Listen mit einer Inbrunst, als befände sie sich in einer Prüfung, als hinge ihr Leben gerade davon ab, mit welchem Elan sie die Namen der Pflanzen nannte, die Gewichtsangaben, die Erntebedingungen. Dann begann sie die Zubereitungen vorzulesen und ‚alle viereinhalb Minuten dreimal gegen den Uhrzeigersinn rühren‘ war das letzte, das er noch mitbekam.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Unterricht war seit fast drei Stunden vorbei, das verriet ihm seine Uhr, die er irgendwann abgenommen und neben sein Kopfkissen gelegt hatte. Bisher hatte niemand bei ihm vorbei gesehen. Draco war einen Moment beleidigt und einen etwas längeren Moment enttäuscht und dann fiel ihm wieder ein, wer er eigentlich war und dass er keinen Besuch mehr erwarten konnte. Er sollte wahrscheinlich froh sein, dass er keinen Besuch empfing.

Und dann dachte er an Luna. Gestern war Luna vorbei gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Vielleicht hatte sie sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht, was irgendwie ein ungewohnter Gedanke war, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte. Und ein kleiner dummer Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, dass sie ihn heute wieder besuchte. Aber dazu gab es keinen Grund – sie hatte gesehen, dass er überlebt hatte, sein Rücken war sicherlich längst nicht mehr so interessant wie er es gestern gewesen war und eine angenehme Gesellschaft war er definitiv nicht gewesen. Erst zu maulig und zu unfreundlich, er hatte sich über sie lustig gemacht, nicht gesprächig und am Ende war er eingeschlafen. An Lunas Stelle wäre Draco heute wahrscheinlich auch nicht noch mal vorbeigekommen.

Draco gestattete sich ein Seufzen. Nur ein kleines und es verschwand auch sofort in seinem Kissen. Eine gute Sache hatte der Aufenthalt im Krankenflügel – er musste niemandem über den Weg laufen und musste auch nicht die abschätzigen Blicke ertragen, die sich auch fast anfühlten, als brannten sie ihm seine Haut weg. Draco hatte nicht gedacht, dass es ihm so viel ausmachte, gemieden zu werden, aber doch, das tat es. Sogar mehr als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Ob es besser oder schlimmer war, wenn man es gar nicht anders kannte?

„Mr. Malfoy?“ Das war die Stimme der Heilerin, die ihn irgendwann aus seinem Dämmerzustand riss, in den er immer wieder verfiel, weil er schlichtweg nichts anderes tun konnte als die Augen zu schließen und nachzudenken. Aber dabei sackte er immer wieder in einen kurzen Schlaf ab, der aber mindestens dreimal so erholsam war wie jeder andere Schlaf, den er bekommen hatte, seitdem das Schuljahr wieder begonnen hatte.

Draco gab ein unartikuliertes Geräusch von sich.

„Ich habe eine gute Nachricht für Sie – Ihr Rücken ist weitestgehend wieder hergestellt. Sie müssen sich noch ein paar Tage schonen, keine großen Anstrengungen, nicht schwer heben, kein Sport, also nichts, das die frische Haut übermäßig beansprucht. In zwei, drei Tagen möchte ich Sie hier noch einmal zur Kontrolle wiedersehen, aber nun können Sie gehen. Pünktlich zum Abendessen!“

Nicht, dass Draco sich darüber freute. Er hätte lieber noch eine weitere Mahlzeit hier im Krankenflügel eingenommen, das war deutlich entspannter. „Danke“, murmelte er, denn irgendwas musste er ja sagen.

„Ihre Sachen liegen hier bereit, Ihre Schultasche wurde schon zurück in den Schlafsaal gebracht. Und Mr. Malfoy? Bis auf die Kontrolle möchte ich Sie vorerst hier nicht mehr wiedersehen, verstanden?“ Die Worte klangen gar nicht so harsch wie sie hätten klingen können. Eher besorgt.

Deshalb schluckte Draco seine Antwort, dass er bisher nicht aus freien Stücken und aus eigenem Verschulden hier gewesen war, schnell herunter. Beschränkte sich auf ein „Ich werde mir Mühe geben.“

Die Schritte der Heilerin entfernten sich und Draco bemühte sich, irgendwie aus diesem Bett aufzustehen. Es musste erbärmlich aussehen, wie er sich ganz vorsichtig auf die Seite rollte, noch vorsichtiger auf den Rücken, aufkeuchte, sich hinsetzte und die Beine von der Bettkante schwang und dort erst einmal für ein paar Minuten sitzen blieb, damit er nicht sofort umkippte, wenn er viel zu schnell aufstand. Das fehlte ihm auch noch. Er würde jetzt gleich auf seinen eigenen Füßen den Krankenflügel verlassen und in die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen, den Rücken so gerade wie immer. Haltung, Draco. Wie oft hatte seine Mutter das gesagt, tadelnd. So lange, bis es ihm in jede Faser seines Körpers übergegangen war, bis seine Muskeln, Sehnen, Knochen nicht mehr anders konnten. Draco hatte in den sieben Jahren, die er in Hogwarts war, nicht einmal auf einem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum gelümmelt. Er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob er das überhaupt konnte.

Irgendwann fühlte er sich sicher genug, aufzustehen. Auf dem Stuhl an seinem Bett lag frische Unterwäsche bereit, genau wie eine neue Hose, ein Hemd, ein Pullover und ein Umhang. Sehr langsam, weil seine Haut ihm unmissverständlich klar machte, dass sie Bewegungen noch nicht besonders gut hieß, zog er sich um. Die Sachen, mit denen er in den Krankenflügel gekommen war, ließ er auf dem Boden liegen. Sie würden ihren Weg schon wieder zu ihm finden, gewaschen und gebügelt, fein säuberlich zusammengelegt.

Dann atmete Draco einmal durch, richtete sich auf, straffte die Schultern und hob das Kinn an, bevor er den Krankenflügel verließ. So schnell stürzte man keinen König.

Das Essen hatte noch nicht begonnen, aber sämtliche Schüler hatten sich schon in der Großen Halle eingefunden, Lachen und Gespräche sirrten durch die Luft. Zögerlich blieb Draco im Eingang stehen und wusste nicht, wo er sich hinsetzen sollte. Seine übliche Ecke am Slytherintisch war schon besetzt, blieb ihm nur noch irgendwo in der Mitte. Wo ihn niemand wollte. So viel dazu. Schon allein die Platzwahl sorgte dafür, dass er sich klein fühlte.

„Aus dem Weg, Blondi“, sagte jemand und eine Gruppe an Schülern im mittleren Alter schob sich an ihm vorbei. Hastig machte Draco ein paar Schritte zur Seite, in Richtung Wand, bevor er noch in den Rücken gestoßen wurde. Niemand musste mitbekommen, wie er schrie. Schon gar nicht die gesamte Schule.

Etwas panisch ließ Draco seinen Blick über die Tische wandern, nach irgendeinem Platz, auf den er sich einfach setzen konnte, schnell etwas herunterschlingen (iss nicht so schnell, Draco), sich irgendwo verkriechen.

Jemand rief seinen Namen und die helle Stimme drang klar über das Gewirr an Geräuschen hinweg. „Draco, hier sind wir!“ Jetzt stand sie auch noch auf und winkte, wedelte wie wild mit den Armen, so dass sie fast noch den Lockenkopf dabei getroffen hätte, der neben ihr saß.

Draco hatte ein bisschen Angst davor, was Luna als nächstes tun würde, wenn er nicht zu ihr ging. Vielleicht auf die Sitzbank klettern.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Granger und Weasley davon hielten, wenn er zu ihnen rüberging, aber er hatte keine andere Wahl. Alle anderen Plätze waren nicht sicher. Dort war es vielleicht ein bisschen sicherer, denn zumindest Musterhexe Granger traute er keinen direkten Angriff zu und Weasley hielt er nicht für perfide genug, um ihn mitten beim Abendessen zu verfluchen. Da musste er eher damit rechnen, ihre Gabel in seinem Oberschenkel oder Handrücken wiederzufinden.

Mehr als zögerlich setzte er sich in Bewegung und steuerte den Gryffindortisch an, wo die drei Mädchen saßen. Luna strahle. Granger sah demonstrativ auf ein Buch, das neben ihrem leeren Teller lag, aber sie hatte es nicht aufgeschlagen. Weasley durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken. Sie brauchte gar keine Gabel.

Draco blieb etwa zwei Meter neben ihnen stehen. „Ist“, sagte er und musste noch einmal ansetzen, weil seine Stimme ihn verlassen hatte. „Ist da noch frei?“

„Nein“, sagte Weasley in dem Moment, in dem Luna „Ja!“ sagte.

Er hatte gewusst, dass ihn niemand hier haben wollte. Außer Luna und bei ihr war er sich nicht einmal sicher warum.

„Meine Güte, setz dich hin, bevor du noch Wurzeln schlägst. Du machst mich nervös, wenn du schräg hinter mir rumstehst, Malfoy“, fuhr Weasley ihn nun an. Der einzige freie Platz war neben ihr. Neben Luna wäre erträglicher gewesen, aber die saß neben Granger und irgendeinem sehr jung aussehenden Schüler.

Draco zögerte noch einmal ein paar Sekunden, bevor er sich hinsetzte. Neben Weasley. Gegenüber von Granger. Die schlimmstmögliche Kombi. Schnell warf er einen Blick zu Luna, die ihn nun aber gar nicht mehr beachtete, sondern auf einen Punkt über dem Tisch der Hufflepuffs starrte. Vielleicht hatte sie dort etwas gesehen, das normale Menschen nicht sahen. Das Blinzeln hatte sie eingestellt, was etwas unheimlich war.

„Luna hat gesagt, du hättest keine Haut mehr am Rücken gehabt?“

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis Draco realisierte, dass Weasley mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Dass sie das Wort an ihn gerichtet hatte. Er sah zu ihr und ihr verschlagenes Grinsen gefiel ihm nicht. Es sorgte zwar nicht dafür, dass er um sein Leben fürchtete, aber er war doch etwas… besorgt. Er konnte sie nicht einschätzen. Er hatte sie lange unterschätzt, für ein dummes Mädchen gehalten, das Potter hinterher schmachtete, aber insbesondere das letzte Schuljahr hatte ihm gezeigt, dass er sie unterschätzt hatte. Und dass es gefährlich sein konnte, sie zu unterschätzen. Gesehen hatte er es nicht, aber sie hatte sich seiner Tante Bellatrix in den Weg gestellt, sich mit ihr duelliert. Etwas, das Draco sich niemals getraut hätte. Insgeheim hatte er Angst vor Ginny Weasley. Sie war mutig war, schon immer gewesen, sie hatte nicht gezögert. Und nun war sie gebrochen, aber nicht auf die feige Art wie er, sondern auf die, die sie noch stärker und mutiger gemacht hatte und sie nicht nur einen Wimpernschlag lang zögern lassen würde, das zu tun, das richtig und nötig war. Ginny Weasley konnte und würde ihn ohne zu zögern fertig machen, wenn es notwendig war.

„Das stimmt“, sagte Draco langsam, weil ihm nicht klar war, worauf sie hinaus wollte. „Das kann ich aber nicht empfehlen, falls du es ausprobieren möchtest.“

Weasley schnaubte und wandte den Kopf ab. Granger hingegen sah von ihrem nicht aufgeschlagenen Buch auf und warf ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu. Oder den Hauch eines entschuldigenden Lächelns, so winzig wie es war. Dann schlug sie das Buch auf.

Draco rutschte auf seinem Platz hin und her, weil die Anwesenheit von Weasley und Granger ihn noch nervöser machte als die der meisten anderen Leute. Für viele Leute war er einfach nur ein guter Sündenbock, stand für den Krieg und Verlust, war töricht genug gewesen, um wieder zurück ins Schloss zu kehren. Für das Leid von Weasley und Granger war er höchstpersönlich mitverantwortlich gewesen. Draco presste die Zähne aufeinander. Er hätte sich nicht hierher setzen sollen. Schon allein ihretwegen. Er musste sie durch seine Anwesenheit gerade zu verhöhnen.

„Draco, Essen.“ Anscheinend war Luna mit dem Erscheinen des Essens von dem Ort zurückgekehrt, an dem sie sich befunden hatte.

„Ja genau, Draco, Essen.“ Weasley äffte Lunas Worte nach und obwohl das Essen vor vielleicht einer Minute erschienen war, hatte sie ihren Teller schon mit einem Berg von Essen beladen. Was überflüssig war, denn er hatte noch nie erlebt, dass das Essen nicht gereicht hatte. Draco überlegte, ob das Essen bei ihr zu Hause nicht gereicht hatte. Die Weasleys waren arm, das war langläufig bekannt, und sie hatten viele Kinder.

Vielleicht hatte er etwas zu lange auf ihren Teller gesehen, denn sie knallte ihm nun eine der Schüsseln hin, mit so einer Wucht, dass das Gemüse erschrocken über den Rand auf den Tisch sprang. Sie brauchte ihre Wut nun wirklich nicht an dem Geschirr auslassen. Aber den Kommentar verkniff Draco sich sicherheitshalber. Schließlich war er der Grund für ihre Wut. Sie wollte ihn hier nicht sitzen haben und verdenken konnte er es ihr nicht.

Draco nahm sich von dem Essen. Einfach nur eine Kleinigkeit essen, sich dann wieder verabschieden und alle waren froh. Er brauchte seine Gesellschaft nicht länger als nötig irgendwem aufdrängen.

Niemand sagte etwas und Draco versuchte, die Essgeräusche der anderen weitestgehend auszublenden. Irgendwie hatte er gedacht, Weasley hätte keine Essmanieren und er hatte sich schon darauf eingestellt, innerlich ein bisschen zu sterben, wenn sie schmatzte und sich viel zu viel auf einmal in den Mund stopfte, aber sie aß ordentlich. Sehr sogar. Und sie hatte das Besteck sogar richtig herum in den Händen, nicht so wie Luna. Aber dass er Luna nicht beim Essen zusehen mochte, hatte er ja bereits festgestellt. Die saß ihm glücklicherweise nicht gegenüber, nur Granger, und Tischmanieren hatte das Schlammblut. Auch wenn sie die meiste Zeit gar nicht aß, sondern in dem Buch neben sich las. Ein Löffel mit Kartoffelpüree schwebte seit einiger Zeit unbeachtet in der Luft.

Draco versuchte, sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen. Nicht, weil er am Gryffindortisch saß. Am Tisch des Feindes. Aber so verfeindet waren die Häuser irgendwie gar nicht mehr. Dabei war nicht einmal ein Jahr vergangen. Aber viele der Todesserkinder waren nicht zurückgekehrt, auch die jüngeren nicht, die eigentlich noch beschult werden mussten. Wer es geschafft hatte, die Flucht zu ergreifen, der hatte das getan. Andere hatten sich… freigekauft. Gewissermaßen.

Granger hatte mittlerweile ihr Buch zugeschlagen und redete mit Weasley und dann fiel ein Wort, das ihn hellhörig werden ließ. Quidditch.

Irgendwie vermisste Draco Quidditch. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte es keine Spiele mehr gegeben, also war es schon eine ganze Weile her, dass Draco geflogen war, Ausschau nach dem Schnatz gehalten hatte… Er war vielleicht nicht mit fairen Mitteln ins Team gekommen, aber Spaß hatte es ihm durchaus gemacht. Und er hatte im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins einen Aushang gesehen, dass neue Spieler sich bei irgendeinem Fünftklässler, dessen Namen Draco nicht kannte, bewerben konnten. Es hatte ihn ein bisschen in den Fingern gejuckt, aber ihm war klar, dass auch dort niemand ihn haben wollte.

„Bereit, wieder gegen uns zu verlieren, Malfoy?“

„Was?“, fragte er mit sehr wenig Eloquenz, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Weasley ihn ansprechen würde.

„Quidditch. Du. Auf einem Besen. Ich. Auch auf einem Besen. Goldener Schnatz. In meiner Hand“, sagte sie und klang dabei, als würde sie ihn für den größten Trottel halten. Tat sie wahrscheinlich auch. Verübeln konnte er ihr das nicht. Gerade fühlte er sich auch wie einer. Weil er nicht wusste, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich fürchte, du wirst auf das Vergnügen verzichten müssen“, sagte er und merkte in dem Moment, in dem er es ausgesprochen hatte, dass es nicht ansatzweise so arrogant geklungen hatte wie er es beabsichtigt hatte. Eher jämmerlich. Er würde nicht mehr im grünen Quidditch-Umhang auf einen Besen steigen. Hoch über den anderen Spielern kreisen, bis er irgendwo ein goldenes Funkeln ausmachte.

Weasleys Lächeln war ein bisschen merkwürdig. Kein herablassendes Lächeln. Sondern eines, das jederzeit wegrutschen konnte, wenn sie nicht aufpasste. „Sofern ich für mein Team einen ordentlichen Sucher finde, mach ich das sowieso nicht noch mal. Tore werfen ist viel lustiger. Mittendrin statt irgendwo am Rand warten, dass der Schnatz sich mal zeigt.“

Sie ging nicht darauf ein, dass er nicht mehr im Slytherin-Team war und es auch nicht sein würde, und dafür war Draco ihr auf eine seltsame Art und Weise dankbar. Sie hatte darauf verzichtet, noch mehr Satz in die Wunde zu streuen, auch wenn sie das definitiv gekonnt hätte. Sie war Mannschaftskapitänin, so wie das geklungen hatte, sie war schon in der vierten Klasse eine begnadete Sucherin und stand Potter da in Nichts nach (Draco hasste ihn, aber objektiv musste und konnte er anerkennen, dass der auf dem Spielfeld ordentlich etwas drauf hatte), mehr noch, sie war ebenso eine hervorragende Jägerin. Draco würde sich nicht wundern, wenn sie noch vor Ende des Schuljahres ein Angebot von mindestens einer Quidditch-Mannschaft bekam. Er war… nichts. Früher, ganz früher, hatte Draco von einer Karriere im Profisport geträumt, ganz heimlich. Und vielleicht wäre er auch gut genug gewesen. Wenn er nicht der Sohn eines Verbrechers gewesen wäre. Wenn er nicht selbst ein Verbrecher gewesen wäre. Es wollte ihn ja nicht mal jemand als Verkäufer in einem tendenziell eher zwielichtigen Geschäft haben.

Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass Weasley sagte, er solle sich einfach bewerben, denn dann schlug sie ihm auf den Rücken. Und Draco konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er aufschrie. Es tat immer noch fürchterlich weh.

„Ginny!“, sagte Luna und klang dabei sehr vorwurfsvoll. „Er hatte gestern keinen Rücken mehr! Sei doch nicht so grob zu ihm.“

Und selbst Granger warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu, den sie aber schnell tarnte, indem sie sich dann wieder ihrem Buch widmete.

„Ach, ich glaube, das kann er ab“, sagte Weasley und ihr Tonfall klang heiter. „Nicht wahr, Malfoy?“

„Mhm“, machte Draco, zu mehr reichte es nicht, denn er war viel zu beschäftigt, die Tränen wegzublinzeln.

Dann stand Weasley auf, nahm ihre Tasche. „Ich muss noch mal in die Bibliothek. Wir sehen uns. Malfoy, wehe, ich sehe dich nicht auf dem Feld. Ich hab noch ein, zwei Rechnungen mit dir offen und keine Lust, mich mit dir auf dem Flur zu duellieren.“

Dann war sie weg und Draco atmete vorsichtig aus. Auch wenn Granger ihm immer noch gegenübersaß, die ihm ebenfalls nicht wohlgesonnen war. Aber vor Weasley hatte er mehr Angst.

Luna beugte sich über den Tisch und Draco konnte kaum hinsehen, wie ihre Haare wieder einmal über ihren Teller wischten. Irgendwann würde er diesem Mädchen ein paar ordentliche Haargummis und Haarspangen kaufen. „Was meint Ginny mit bewerben?“, wollte sie wissen.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin kein Teil des Teams mehr.“ Und würde auch keiner mehr sein. Schon das letzte Mal war er nicht mit fairen Mitteln ins Team kommen, da hatte ihm das Geld seines Vaters den Platz gesichert. Das würde nicht noch einmal passieren.

„Ich hab gehört, dass die Schüler, die vorher einen Platz hatten, den nicht verloren haben“, sagte Luna und klang verwirrt. „Dann bist du doch noch im Team. Oder hat Slytherin da eine eigene Regelung? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Professor Slughorn…“

„Wie dumm bist du eigentlich?“, unterbrach Draco sie hart. „Da will mich keiner mehr haben.“

Mit einem Knall flog das Buch zu. „Beleidige Luna noch einmal und _ich_ habe dann keine Hemmungen, mich mit dir auf dem Flur zu duellieren, Malfoy!“, zischte Granger und Wut funkelte in ihren Augen.

Draco traute sich nicht, sie anzusehen.

„Ich finde, du solltest einfach fragen gehen, ob du noch im Team bist und wenn doch nicht, dann einfach zu der Sichtung gehen. Du bist gut. Die nehmen dich, warum sollten sie nicht? Alles andere wäre nur unfair.“

Draco seufzte und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Granger in dem Moment genau das selbe tat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo :)  
> Ab jetzt kommen die Kapitel in-time, also immer dann, wenn ich es geschafft habe, ein neues Kapitel zu schreiben. Meine Motivation und Inspiration sagt, das ginge zügig, meine mündliche Prüfung sagt, ich solle lieber Zusammenfassungen als Fanfiction schreiben. ^^  
> Viel Spaß!

Draco war sich sehr sicher, dass drei Viertel aller Beteiligten nicht besonders glücklich mit dem Sitzarrangement bei den Mahlzeiten waren, aber irgendwie war es dazu gekommen, dass er jetzt immer bei Luna, Weasley und Granger saß.

Es war keine besonders angenehme Stimmung und das tat ihm vor allem für Weasley und Granger leid, er hätte sich auch woanders hingesetzt, aber das ließ Luna nicht zu und mittlerweile probierte er es auch schon gar nicht mehr, sich wieder ans Ende des Slytherin-Tisches zu setzen. Das führte nur dazu, dass Luna so lange neben ihm stand und ihn nervte, bis er schließlich seinen Teller nahm und ihr dorthin folgte, wo sie ihn hinhaben wollte. Aber weil er es für die beiden nicht noch schlimmer machen wollte, blieb er still, sah nicht auf, versuchte so wenig Raum wie möglich einzunehmen. Es schien zu helfen, da Granger mittlerweile nicht mehr ständig in irgendein Lehrbuch blickte und Weasley auch nicht mehr ganz so wütend aussah. Immer noch wütend, dazu hatte sie auch jedes Recht, aber wenigstens nicht mehr so, als wolle sie ihn auf der Stelle mit einem Menümesser aufschlitzen oder dergleichen.

„Gehst du Samstag nach Hogsmeade, Draco?“ Lunas Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Konzentration auf sein Essen.

„Nein“, sagte er. „Geht nicht, wegen des ersten Treffens der Quidditch-Mannschaft.“

„Das packen die auf den Hogsmeade-Tag?“, fragte Luna und klang dabei ziemlich irritiert. „Warum machen die das, das ist doch unfair.“

„Das ist Sonntag“, korrigierte Draco. „Aber ich hatte eigentlich vor, mich bis dahin so gut wie möglich von anderen Leuten fernzuhalten, um meine Chancen zu erhöhen, nicht währenddessen im Krankenflügel zu sein.“

Weasley neben ihm kicherte, ganz kurz und verhalten nur, weil sie sicherlich nicht über irgendwas kichern wollte, das Draco Malfoy gesagt hatte.

„Oh.“ Luna sah für etwa fünf Sekunden enttäuscht aus, dann hellte sich ihr Gesicht auf. „Ich pass auch auf dich auf.“

Draco schnaubte. „Süß.“ Die Vorstellung, dass jemand wie Luna Lovegood auf ihn aufpassen wollte, war erheiternd. Wahrscheinlich würde sie es nicht einmal mitkriegen, wenn irgendwer einen Fluch auf ihn jagen wollte.

Weasley warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich würde Luna mein Leben anvertrauen. Und sie an deiner Stelle nicht unterschätzen.“

Daraufhin sagte Draco nichts mehr, das war ihm jetzt zu heikel geworden, da hatte er wieder ein Fettnäpfchen mitgenommen. Und dass Luna Duellfähigkeiten hatte, die seine vielleicht sogar noch überschritten, hatte er mehr als einmal gesehen. Vielleicht hätte er ihr sei Leben auch anvertraut. Er hätte sonst nicht gewusst, wem er das sonst anvertraut hätte, wenn es darauf angekommen wäre. Vermutlich niemandem.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf sein Essen oder tat zumindest so, auch wenn er es nicht konnte, weil er sich dafür schämte, was er gesagt hatte. Luna war eigentlich immer nett zu ihm und er war eigentlich immer gemein zu ihr.

„Willst du wirklich nicht mitkommen?“, fragte Luna jetzt, als hätte er sie nicht gerade beleidigt. „Ich würde mich freuen. Ginny und Hermine gehen auf ein Date mit Harry und Ron und dann bin ich immer das fünfte Rad am Wagen. Wir können in der Zeit ein Butterbier in den Drei Besen trinken!“

Er wollte wirklich nicht mitkommen und jetzt, wo sie die Anwesenheit von Potter und Weasley (männlich) erwähnt hatte, wollte er noch weniger mitkommen als vorher.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist, Luna“, sagte er, so diplomatisch wie irgendwie nur möglich. Die beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors würden sicherlich auch liebend gerne einen Fluch auf ihn jagen, sobald sich ihnen die erste Gelegenheit bot. Und Luna würde sich vielleicht zwischen ihn und irgendwelche anderen Leute stellen, aber nicht zwischen ihn und zwei ihrer besten Freunde.

„Da muss ich Malfoy ausnahmsweise zustimmen“, meldete Weasley sich zu Wort. „Um Ron zu zitieren: ‚Ich glaube, eine gebrochene Nase würde ihm gut stehen.‘“

Unwillkürlich betastete Draco seine Nase. Sie war sehr gerade und eigentlich wollte er gerne, dass es auch so blieb. Sein Gesicht mit den scharfen Zügen wurde für gewöhnlich entweder als gutaussehend beschrieben oder ideal, um dort mal reinschlagen zu wollen.

„Ron bestimmt auch“, sagte Luna. „Ich hab noch nie jemandem die Nase gebrochen. Aber so schwierig kann das ja nicht sein, oder?“

Weasley lachte. „Okay, jetzt will ich doch, dass Malfoy mitkommt, nur damit ich sehen kann, wie du meinem Bruder eine reinhaust.“ Sie warf Draco einen kurzen Blick zu. „Nichts für ungut, Malfoy.“

„Schon gut“, murmelte Draco und versuchte, nicht allzu unbehaglich auf seinem Platz herumzurutschen.

Granger wechselte das Thema, glücklicherweise, fragte nach irgendeiner Hausaufgabe in Zauberkunst, die außer ihr noch niemand gemacht hatte, weil sie erst in drei Tagen fällig war, so dass niemand ihre Frage beantworten konnte. Das führte zu einem Monolog über Lernpläne, Zeitmanagement und wie sie auf diese Weise ihre UTZs bestehen wollten. Luna und Weasley sahen im Anschluss etwas gestresst aus, Draco selbst fühlte sich zumindest etwas gestresst, obwohl er noch nie einen Lernplan gehabt hatte. Aber vielleicht war das das Geheimnis, warum Granger immer Jahrgangsbeste gewesen war und er nur Jahrgangszweiter. Andererseits hatte er sechs Jahre lang keinen Lernplan gebraucht und die guten Noten auch bekommen, während er vorrangig mit dem Inquisitionskommando, dem Verschwindekabinett oder anderen erheiternden Dingen beschäftigt gewesen war, also sah er keine Notwendigkeit, jetzt damit anzufangen.

„Ihr habt Glück, dass ich da schon eine grobe Übersicht vorbereitet habe.“ Granger schob ihren Teller beiseite, hob ihre viel zu vollgestopfte Tasche auf den Schoß, brauchte aber nur wenige Sekunden, bis sie ein paar Blätter Pergament fand, die sie Luna und Weasley aushändigte – und Draco.

„Das ist eine grobe Übersicht, die bis Ostern geht und alle relevanten Fächer beinhaltet. Mit euren Wahlfächern müsst ihr gucken, ich habe erst einmal nur die Hauptfächer aufgeschlüsselt. Nach Ostern folgt dann ein Plan für die Intensivphase, in der der Stoff gelernt und vertieft werden muss. Das ist nur die Vorbereitung. Da ich nicht davon ausgehe, dass alle Anwesenden hier tadellose Aufzeichnungen aus dem sechsten Schuljahr vorweisen können.“

„Das war jetzt unfair, Hermine. Einige der Anwesenden hatten kein normales, organisiertes sechstes Schuljahr“, sagte Weasley. „Oder haben einen Großteil davon im Keller von anderen Anwesenden verbracht.“

Draco sah überall hin, nur nicht in die Richtung der Mädchen. Und erwartete, dass irgendwer von ihnen ihm sofort den Lernplan aus der Hand reißen würde, den Hermine ihm zu seinem großen Erstaunen gegeben hatte.

Diesen Einwand überging Hermine zu Dracos Erleichterung allerdings. „Wir sollten uns vorrangig auf Zaubertränke, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Zauberkunst, Verwandlung konzentrieren, aber Alte Runen, Astronomie und Arithmantik sind ebenfalls nicht zu unterschätzen. Genau wie die kleineren Wahlfächer. Die mögen vielleicht irrelevant erscheinen, aber da kann eine schlechtere Note auch Berufsmöglichkeiten kosten.“

„Also am besten auf alles konzentrieren?“, sagte Draco leise, aber durchaus amüsiert.

„Ja, genau, Malfoy hat es erfasst“, sagte sie zu seinem großen Erstaunen. Er hätte damit gerechnet, dass sie ihm einfach aus Prinzip nicht zustimmen würde. Er hätte das an ihrer Stelle wahrscheinlich getan. „Und deshalb ist es wichtig, dass ihr euch jetzt schon damit befasst, eure Notizen durchsucht und ergänzt, es kommt schließlich in diesem Jahr noch eine ganze Menge an Stoff dazu, sogar mehr als regulär, um die Ausfälle des letzten Schuljahres zu kompensieren, ich habe mit Professor McGonagall darüber gesprochen.“

Weasley stöhnte neben ihm und murmelte etwas, das wie „Vielleicht brauch ich auch einfach keine UTZs.“ klang.

Granger monologisierte noch etwas weiter über Lernpläne und Vorbereitungen und die Relevanz von Prüfungen fürs weitere Leben, auch wenn ihr nun niemand mehr zuzuhören schien. Luna starrte konzentriert auf einen Punkt schräg über Draco, Weasley hatte sich wieder dem Essen gewidmet und Draco wurde von einem diffusen, unangenehmen Gefühl erfasst.

Granger hatte ihm zwar ebenfalls einen Lernplan ausgehändigt und er hatte ihn nur grob überflogen, aber ihm waren ebenfalls Themenkomplexe zugefallen, die er für alle aufbereiten sollte. Gleichzeitig wusste er, dass ihn niemand hier dabei haben wollte. Außer vielleicht Luna, aber Weasley definitiv nicht und Granger auch nicht. Und darüber hinaus gehörte er nicht zu ihnen. Sie waren die Guten, die Helden, er war der ehemalige Todesser. Er war die Verkörperung ihres gesamten Leides. Und er sollte dankbar dafür sein, dass ihm noch niemand von ihnen die Nase gebrochen hatte oder schlimmeres mit ihm angestellt hatte. Verdient wäre es auf jeden Fall.

„Apropos Prüfungsvorbereitung, ich gehe in die Bibliothek“, sagte Draco abrupt und unterbrach Hermines Ausführungen, indem er aufstand.

Er hatte gerade seine Tasche genommen und sich ein paar Schritte vom Tisch entfernt, da rief Luna: „Draco, warte!“

Sein erster Impuls war, sie zu ignorieren und einfach weiter zu gehen. Sein zweiter Impuls war, stehen zu bleiben und sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

Er gab dem zweiten Impuls nach.

„Ja?“, fragte er gedehnt.

„Ich hab noch den Artikel, den ich dir geben wollte. Den über die Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler!“ Luna griff nach ihrer Tasche, wühlte darin herum, warf dabei einige Sachen auf den Tisch und drückte sie Hermine in der Hand, bis sie ein zerfleddert aussehendes Magazin fand. „Ich hab ihn dir mit einem Klebezettel markiert!“

Sie hielt ihn ihm auffordernd hin und Draco griff danach. „Danke. Ich gebe ihn dir wieder, sobald ich ihn gelesen habe“, sagte er. Dabei streifte sein Blick Granger, die ihn ansah… und anlächelte. Nur ganz leicht. Eilig sah Draco weg.

Vorsichtig verstaute er das Magazin in seiner eigenen Tasche. „Wir sehen uns.“

Er hatte sich wieder erst wenige Schritte vom Tisch entfernt, als Luna noch einmal seinen Namen sagte.

Diesmal war sein erster Impuls, sich zu ihr umzudrehen.

„Kommst du mit nach Hogsmeade?“, fragte sie und ihre sowieso schon großen Augen waren noch größer als sonst.

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich überleg es mir, ja?“


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Ewähnung von Gewalt (keine (graphische) Ausführung)

**Kapitel 8**

Er befand sich auf dem Weg nach Hogsmeade. In der Gesellschaft von Luna. Und Weasley und Granger. Es war absurd. Hätte jemand Draco gesagt, dass er das einmal tun würde, er hätte die entsprechende Person für verrückt erklärt. So blieb ihm nur die Möglichkeit, sich selbst für verrückt zu erklären, denn ansonsten konnte er sich nicht erklären, wie das hier passiert war.

Nun lief er neben Luna die Straße nach Hogsmeade entlang, die anderen beiden ungefähr fünf Meter vor sich. Vorhin hatte er Luna ihr Magazin zurückgegeben, jetzt befand er sich in einer ausgedehnten Unterhaltung über Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler und die Hypothesen, die in dem Artikel besprochen wurden. Draco hatte den Artikel gelesen, sogar gründlich, aber seine hellen Augenbrauen waren beim Lesen immer weiter nach oben gewandert, weil er sich gefragt hatte, wie man einen Exkurs über die neusten Forschungsergebnisse über etwas, das noch gar nicht entdeckt worden war, schreiben konnte. Sogar einen sieben Seiten langen Exkurs.

Draco, der ein eher wissenschaftlich-rationaler Mensch war und auch mit schwammigen Künsten wie Wahrsagen ein Problem hatte, weigerte sich, an ein Lebewesen zu glauben, dessen Existenz noch nicht verifiziert oder falsifiziert war. Das hielt ihn aber dennoch nicht davon ab, mit Luna den Artikel zu besprechen, denn Luna glaubte felsenfest an die Existenz der Schnarchkackler. Regelrecht unumstößlich.

„Du bist der einzige, der sich auch für die Schrumpfhörnigen Schnarchkackler interessiert, Draco! Das ist so toll!“, sagte Luna und klang dabei sehr begeistert. „Sonst will sich niemand darüber mit mir unterhalten.“

Draco fielen auf der Stelle mindestens vier undiplomatische Antworten ein, die er sich alle verkniff. Er beschränkte sich deshalb nur auf ein vages „Mhm.“ und als Weasley sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn etwas spöttisch angrinste, rollte er mit den Augen. Aber Luna schien sehr glücklich, dass sich jemand mit ihr über diese Viecher unterhielt und es hatte ihn nichts gekostet außer zwanzig Minuten, um den Artikel zu lesen und das hatte er irgendwann mal in der Nacht gemacht, als er nicht schlafen konnte und er alternativ stattdessen den dunkelgrünen Baldachin über seinem Bett angestarrt hätte. Von daher war es das wert gewesen.

„Wenn du mehr erfahren möchtest, ich habe mittlerweile eine ganze Sammlung an Aufsätzen zum Thema, manche sind ein bisschen veraltet, aber…“

„Sehr lieb, aber ich glaube, das schaffe ich zeitlich momentan nicht. Du weißt schon, die Prüfungsvorbereitungen und Wiederholungen…“, sagte Draco hastig, damit er nicht doch noch ‚ja‘ sagte, weil es ihm leid tat, dass sich sonst niemand dafür interessierte (nicht, dass er das tat).

„Okay“, sagte Luna, ohne jegliche Enttäuschung in der Stimme. „Wenn du es dir anders überlegst, sag Bescheid. Ich hab die in meinem Schlafraum und kann sie dir jederzeit geben.“

Dann beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte, die zu einem Hüpfen wurden, schloss damit zu Granger und Weasley auf.

Draco hingegen verlangsamte seine Schritte, brachte einen größeren Abstand zwischen sich und die Mädchen. Nicht seinetwegen, er hatte nichts mehr verlieren, schon gar keinen Ruf mehr. Da war es auch nicht mehr schlimm, mit einem Schlammblut, einer Blutsverräterin und einer so verrückten Person wie Luna Lovegood abzugeben. Aber sie hatten was zu verlieren und er wollte nicht unbedingt, dass sie mit ihm gesehen werden mussten. Die Heldinnen und der Todesser.

Außerdem behagte es ihm gar nicht, gleich Potter und dem männlichen Weasley des Goldenen Trios gegenüber zu stehen. Das würde nicht gut gehen. Er würde gegen keinen von ihnen den Zauberstab erheben, das konnte er sich gar nicht erlauben, aber sollte einer von ihnen das tun, würde er sich wehren.

Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn er umkehrte und zurück zum Schloss ging.

Draco war so sehr in seinen düsteren Gedanken versunken, dass er heftig zusammenzuckte und seine Hand in die Manteltasche zum Zauberstab fuhr, als ihn jemand am Arm berührte.

Und dann sah er das blonde Haar, das fast genauso hell war wie sein eigenes, und einen bunten Mantel mit exotischen Vögeln, von denen er fest überzeugt war, dass sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit bewegten. Luna.

„Alles in Ordnung, Draco?“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, denn auf diese Frage gab es strenggenommen nur eine adäquate Antwort und die hätte ‚nein‘ gelautet. Es war nichts in Ordnung. Es war nie in Ordnung.

„Sorgst du dich wegen Harry und Ron?“, fragte Luna und sah ihn an.

Draco war es nicht mehr gewohnt, dass irgendwer ihn ansah. Und schon gar nicht auf die Art wie Luna es tat. Die meisten Leute guckten, wenn sie mit ihm sprachen, _falls_ sie mit ihm sprachen, entweder einen Punkt knapp neben seinem Kopf an oder vielleicht sein Kinn. Luna sah ihm direkt in die Augen und die Intensität, mit der sie da tat, war schon mehr als leicht unangenehm. Es fühlte sich an, als könne sie in ihm hineinsehen, bis zu seinen Gedanken. Da brachte auch Okklumentik nichts.

„Ja“, gab er deshalb zu.

„Das brauchst du nicht. Sie werden dir nichts tun“, sagte Luna.

„Warum bist du dir da so sicher? Ich wüsste genug Gründe, die sie hätten.“ Manchmal war Luna naiver als er sowieso schon dachte.

„Weil ich da bin und weil du mein Freund bist. Und ich hab gesagt, ich passe auf dich auf und das mache ich auch.“

Draco wollte irgendwas sagen, aber er wusste nicht was. Er wusste nicht einmal eine bissige Antwort und davon wusste er eigentlich immer eine.

Draco war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn überhaupt mal irgendwer als Freund bezeichnet hatte. Als Kind hatte er kaum Kontakt zu anderen Kindern gehabt. Aufgewachsen war er als Einzelkind und ohne Cousinen oder Cousins, weil Bellatrix und Rodolphus keine Kinder hatten, und da es keinen Kontakt zu Andromeda gab, war er seiner Cousine Nymphadora nie begegnet. Wie viele Kinder aus reinblütigen Familien hatte Draco Privatunterricht bekommen, bevor er nach Hogwarts gegen war, anderen Kindern war er deshalb höchstens begegnet, wenn seine Eltern bei anderen hochrangigen Familien zum Dinner eingeladen waren, aber Draco hatte lieber kerzengerade und stumm mit am Tisch der Erwachsenen gesessen (‚Kinder soll man sehen, aber nicht hören, Draco!‘) und allenfalls noch ein Buch gelesen, anstatt mit den anderen Kindern durch alte Herrenhäuser und große Gärten zu rennen. Und in der Schule hatte er Bewunderer gehabt, Leute, die ihm gehorchten, weil sie Angst vor ihm hatten, Leute, die sich in seinem Schatten sicherer gefühlt hatten als irgendwo, wo sie ihm in die Quere kommen konnten. Mit manchen Leuten hatte Draco sich schlichtweg nur abgegeben, weil er von ihnen profitieren konnte. Aber keine Freunde. Draco hatte noch nie Freunde gehabt. Oder auch nur einen einzigen Freund.

Und nun stand da dieses merkwürdige Ravenclaw-Mädchen, dem er in der Vergangenheit so viel Leid angetan hatte, starrte mit ihren komischen hellen Glubschaugen bis in seine Seele und bezeichnete ihn als ihren Freund.

Luna schob ihre Hand in seine und zuerst wusste Draco nicht, was er damit tun sollte, dann schloss er seine Finger leicht um ihre.

„Ich muss unbedingt in den Honigtopf, meine Süßigkeiten sind alle, und na ja, meine Tinte auch, also vielleicht noch zu Schreiberlings Federladen, aber das können wir sonst auch lassen. Musst du auch irgendwo hin, Draco?“, fragte Luna.

Der schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin gut ausgestattet.“

„Okay“, sagte sie und setzte sich in Bewegung. Und weil sie seine Hand nicht losließ, hatte Draco keine andere Wahl, als ihr zu folgen.

* * *

Draco hatte sich immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt, dass ihn alle anstarrten. Wie irgendwas ekliges, wie etwas, was bei Snape eingelegt in Gläsern im Büro gestanden hatte. Auch in Hogsmeade passierte das. Es passierte überall.

Aber das war nicht alles, das passierte. Er war gerade zum Pergament gegangen, um seinen Vorrat aufzustocken, war er schon einmal hier, während Luna seit geschlagenen fünfzehn Minuten vor den Tintenfässern stand und sich nicht zwischen Majestic Blue, Shimmering Seas und Australian Sky Blue entscheiden konnte, als ihn jemand am Arm packte.

Draco schrie auf und er brauchte einen Moment, bis er Mrs. Scrivenshaft erkannte, eine kleine, zierliche Hexe, deren braunes Haar an den Schläfen langsam grau wurde, die Besitzerin des Geschäfts. „Du!“, zischte sie. „Wie kannst du es wagen!“

„Wie bitte?“, fragte Draco, dabei wollte er pikiert klingen, denn was fiel ihr ein, aber er klang einfach nur ängstlich.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, hier in meinen Laden zu spazieren, du Todesserbürschchen? Hast du nicht das Schild gesehen? Kein Ort für Todesser! Ich habe es mir lange genug gefallen lassen, dass ihr in meinem Laden ein und ausgegangen seid, aber damit ist Schluss!“ Ihre Stimme war immer schriller geworden und sie zerrte ihn durch die Reihen, am Pergament vorbei, an den Federn, an irgendwelchen Schülern, die sie mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Entsetzen anstarrten. Sie hatte ihm am linken Unterarm gepackt und Draco war sich dem Dunklen Mal, das dort unter seinem Hemd, dem Pullover und dem Wollmantel versteckt war, nur zu bewusst.

Sie schrie ihn weiter an, dass sie ihre Tochter und deren Freund in der Schlacht um Hogwarts verloren hätte, ihren Vater im ersten Zaubererkrieg, während sie ihn zum Eingang schleifte, und dann. Dann war Luna da.

„Lassen Sie ihn los. Auf der Stelle.“ Ihre Stimme war hell und klar, so wie immer, aber messerscharf, und sie schnitt damit die Schreie der Ladenbesitzerin ab.

„Mischen Sie sich da nicht ein, Miss. Er hat nichts anderes verdient“, fuhr sie Luna an. Sie hatte die Tür erreicht und kaum waren sie vor dem Laden, stieß sie Draco von sich, so heftig, dass er sich nicht fangen konnte und in den Dreck vor den Laden fiel.

Sein Steißbein tat sofort weh, genau wie sein linker Ellenbogen, auf den er gefallen war, aber noch mehr schmerzte der Verlust seiner allerletzten Würde. Jetzt war er da, wo er hingehörte. Am Boden, im Dreck.

„Er hatte keine andere Wahl. Und er wurde freigesprochen. Er ist unschuldig. Und er ist kein Todesser.“ Luna klang ruhig, während sie die Hexe musterte, das Kinn erhoben und der Blick wach. Aber sie war wütend, das konnte Draco daran erkennen, wie sie ihre Hände ballte.

„Natürlich ist er ein Todesser, das ist das Malfoybürschchen. Den habe ich mir gemerkt, nachdem er all die Jahre durch das Dorf stolziert ist als wäre er ein König!“ Sie musterte Luna einen Moment. „Bist du auch eine von denen? Wieso solltest du ihn sonst verteidigen?“

Luna fixierte sie weiterhin. „Weil ich weiß, was das richtige ist. Und weil ich weiß, dass er mittlerweile auch erkannt hat, was das richtige ist.“ Dann ging sie auf Draco zu, der dabei war, sich aufzurappeln, und hielt ihm die Hand hin. Einen Moment zögerte Draco, dann griff er danach und Luna zog ihn hoch. Für eine so kleine und zarte Person, wie sie es war, hatte sie erstaunlich viel Kraft. „Komm Draco, wir gehen. Hier werde ich keine Tinte mehr kaufen. Und ich werde all meinen Freunden sagen, dass sie hier ebenfalls nichts mehr kaufen sollen.“

Sie warf ihre langen Haare über die Schulter und ging hoch erhobenen Hauptes davon, als hätte sie gerade eine Schlacht gewonnen. Draco folgte ihr so schnell und unauffällig wie möglich, denn er hatte gerade definitiv keine Schlacht gewonnen. Er war gedemütigt worden, in den Dreck geschubst worden und er hatte es verdient.

„Ich werde Harry fragen, ob man da irgendwas machen kann. Es ist unmöglich, wie die Frau sich dir gegenüber verhalten hat!“ Draco hatte Luna noch nie so wütend gesehen. Eigentlich hatte er sie sowieso noch nie wütend erlebt. Luna war immer verträumt, immer sanft, selbst als sie sie im Keller des Herrenhauses festgehalten hatte, war sie nicht wütend gewesen. Sie hatte nicht mit Dingen geworfen und geschrien, so wie einige der anderen Gefangenen, die sie mit der Zeit in ihrem Haus festgehalten hatten, es getan hatten. Sie hatte auch nicht apathisch in der Ecke gesessen, wie andere es getan hatten oder diejenigen, die hatten feststellen müssen, dass Toben und Zeter und Mordio schreien nichts brachten. Sie hatte jedes Mal, wenn er sich in den Keller geschlichen hatte oder auch runtergeschickt worden war, sehr entspannt im Schneidersitz da gesessen, einen Punkt irgendwo im Leeren fixiert (Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler?) und war genauso lunahaft gewesen wie sie es jetzt auch immer war.

„Lass gut sein“, murmelte Draco. „Das ist nicht schlimm.“

„Nicht schlimm?!“ Luna war so entrüstet, dass sie stehenblieb. „Sie hat dich beleidigt und geschubst!“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern, aber er traute sich nicht, sie anzusehen. „Das ist noch gar nichts. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft ich angespuckt werde. Die Beleidigungen habe ich noch nie gezählt. Meine Mutter wurde in der Winkelgasse zusammengeschlagen. Direkt vor Gringotts. Es hat ihr niemand geholfen. Irgendwann hat sie es geschafft zu apparieren.“

„Draco, das ist furchtbar!“, sagte Luna. „Da muss man doch was machen können, Schutz bei der Aurorenzentrale beantragen oder so.“

Er zuckte abermals mit den Schultern. „Es ist, wie es ist“, sagte er Leise. „Außerdem hast du die Frau doch gehört. Wir sind Todesser. Wir haben nichts anderes verdient. Wir sind sowieso schon gut davon gekommen. Zu gut. Wir sollten in Askaban sitzen, so wie viele von den anderen. Nicht einmal mein _Vater_ ist zu einer Haftstrafe verurteilt worden.“

„Du bist kein Todesser, Draco“, sagte Luna und sie klang so überzeugt, dass er ihr fast glaubte. Ihr gerne geglaubt hätte. Hätte Luna ‚Es gibt Schrumpfhörnige Schnarchkackler‘ gesagt, hätte sie dabei auch nicht überzeugter geklungen.

„Doch, Luna. Ich trage das Mal. Ich habe Voldemort gehorcht. Ich habe daran geglaubt, dass es das Richtige war. Ich bin ein Todesser.“

„Glaubst du das immer noch?“, fragte Luna.

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und sah auf den Boden, aber auch dort fand er keine Antwort. Die Antwort war, dass er es nicht mehr glaubte. Die Antwort war, dass er zwischendurch gezweifelt hatte, dass es das Richtige war. Die Antwort war, dass er zwischendurch geahnt hatte, dass es nicht das Richtige war. Als er auf dem Astronomieturm gestanden hatte, den Zauberstab auf Dumbledore gerichtet, da hatte er sogar gewusst, dass es nicht das Richtige war. Wenn er davon überzeugt gewesen wäre, dann hätte er Dumbledore töten können.

Luna berührte ihn am Kinn und drehte vorsichtig seinen Kopf, so dass er keine andere Wahl hatte als sie anzusehen. „Glaubst du das immer noch?“, wiederholte sie ihre Frage, diesmal viel sanfter.

Einen Moment zögerte Draco. Es wäre um ein Vielfaches einfacher gewesen, ihre Frage zu bejahen. „Nein“, sagte er schließlich.

Luna sah ihn an und wieder bis in seine Seele. Sie beherrschte wirklich eine andere Art der Legilimentik, eine, der er sich nicht verschließen konnte.

„Dann bist du auch kein Todesser“, sagte sie. „Aber mit Todessern würde ich mir auch kein heißes Butterbier bei Madam Rosmerta holen.“


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist irgendwie absurd kurz geworden, aber... gut. ^^ Wird auch wieder länger.

Insgesamt fünf Stunden hatte Draco auf der Tribüne gesessen und bei der Quidditch-Auswahl zugesehen. Das Slytherin-Team hatte sich ordentlich ausgedünnt, nur noch drei Spieler waren übrig geblieben – ein Treiber, zwei Jäger. Nach und nach mussten alle Interessenten ihre Fähigkeiten für die Position, die sie gerne einnehmen wollten, beweisen. Es waren ein paar gute Spieler darunter, viele nicht so gute, insbesondere bei den Suchern. Draco hatte man ignoriert. Es hatte ihn geärgert, aber beklagt hatte er sich nicht.

„Na komm, Malfoy.“ Young, ein Fünftklässler, der anscheinend Mannschaftskapitän war, und den Draco zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, winkte ihn aufs Feld, zog dabei aber eine sehr verdrießliche Miene. Offensichtlich hatte er gehofft, einen anderen Sucher zu finden, der nicht Draco Malfoy war. Aber mit keinem der anderen potenziellen Suchern konnten sie den Quidditch-Pokal gewinnen. Ohne Arroganz konnte Draco nämlich von sich sagen, dass er besser war als die anderen.

„Ich will dich nicht im Team haben. Aber du bist wohl der beste, den wir kriegen können. Die anderen taugen nichts“, sagte er, als Draco ihn erreicht hatte. Das war exakt das, was er auch schon gewusst hatte.

Draco bestieg seinen Besen, Young jagte verzauberte Muggel-Golfbälle über das Feld und Draco fing sie alle, noch bevor sie den Boden berührten, egal wie weit er zuvor gewesen war.

Irgendwann winkte Young ihn wieder auf festen Grund. „Die offizielle Entscheidung wird übermorgen im Gemeinschaftsraum ausgehängt werden, aber du kannst schon mal damit rechnen, wieder als Sucher zu spielen.“ Pause. „Aber reiß dich zusammen.“

Wäre Draco in einer besseren Position hätte er gesagt, dass er sich sehr wohl zusammenriss und sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen würde, aber er befand sich in einer sehr, sehr schlechten Position und deshalb nickte er nur knapp.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu ihm rafften Young und die anderen beiden Spieler ihre Sachen zusammen und verließen das Stadion. Draco folgte ihm mit sicherem Abstand.

Es wurde langsam schon dunkel und die fünf Stunden auf der Tribüne hatten dafür gesorgt, dass er ordentlich durchgefroren war. Im Schloss würde er erst einmal eine heiße Dusche nehmen, schauen, ob er irgendwo einen Tee auftrieb und dann war es auch schon Zeit fürs Abendessen.

* * *

Draco steuerte den Tisch an, an dem die Mädchen saßen. Er fühlte sich da immer noch nicht willkommen, aber auch nicht mehr komplett unwillkommen. Das lag zum einen an Luna, zum anderen aber daran, dass Granger und Weasley ihn nicht mehr ansahen, als wollten sie ihn auf der Stelle umbringen. Zwischen ihnen war es distanziert, zeitweilig sogar angespannt, aber wenigstens redeten sie mit ihm. Da hatten sie allen anderen Schülerinnen und Schülern etwas voraus. Draco hätte niemals geglaubt, dass Hermine Granger zu den wenigen Personen gehören würde, die mit ihm sprachen.

Er rutschte neben Luna auf die Bank, die anderen beiden saßen ihm gegenüber.

„Und wie war das Vorspielen?“, wollte Luna gespannt wissen. „Sagt man das beim Sport auch? Beim Theater und beim Orchester spielt man vor.“

Draco zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich bin im Team, so wie es aussieht.“

„Oh, wie toll, Draco!“ Und dann fiel sie ihm um den Hals. Draco zuckte heftig zusammen. Er war noch nie besonders gerne angefasst worden, in den letzten Jahren war das auch nicht besser geworden, denn Berührungen und Gefahrensituationen gingen in der Regel Hand in Hand. Positive, vielleicht sogar liebevolle Berührungen hatte es keine gegeben. Und nun hing Luna an ihm, die Arme um ihn geschlungen, drückte ihn mit erstaunlich viel Kraft, und er hatte ihre Haare im Gesicht, teilweise sogar im Mund.

Vorsichtig befreite er sich aus dieser überschwänglichen Umarmung, mit der er ohnehin nicht besonders viel hatte anfangen können.

Dabei fiel sein Blick auf Weasley, die so guckte, als müsste sie sich gleich möglicherweise übergeben. „Oh nein!“, sagte sie. „Ich hab echt keine Lust darauf, Sucher zu spielen, aber bisher hab ich niemanden gefunden, der oder die mit dir mithalten könnte. Insgeheim habe ich auf irgendwen Unfähiges gehofft. Jägerin sein macht viel mehr Spaß.“

Draco versuchte sich an einem kleinen, schiefen Lächeln. „Sorry?“

Zu seinem Erstaunen lächelte sie zurück, wenn auch noch kleiner und noch schiefer als es bei ihm selbst ausgefallen war. „Und wenn nicht, dann beweise ich dir, dass ich besser bin als du, Malfoy.“

„Meinst du, dass du das bist?“

„Aber so was von.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde etwas breiter. Und verschlagener. „Weißt du, vielleicht mache ich doch die Sucherin für Gryffindor. Nur deshalb.“

Draco griff nach einer Schüssel mit Nudeln. Das Mittagessen hatte er ausfallen lassen und erst jetzt merkte er, wie hungrig er war. „Mach das. Wenn du gerne verlieren möchtest, Weasley, dann nur zu.“

„Aber dann muss ich mich ja entscheiden, ob ich für Gryffindor sein soll wegen Ginny oder für Slytherin wegen Draco“, klagte Luna nun.

„Wie wäre es, wenn du für dein eigenes Haus bist?“, schlug Draco vor, aber sein Herz pochte ein bisschen schneller wegen dem, was sie gesagt hatte.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CN: Erwähnung von selbstverletztendem Verhalten

Der Schlafmangel zehrte an ihm. Mehrere Nächte in Folge hatte er von Voldemort geträumt, nie das gleiche, aber entweder hatte der Dunkle Lord ihn umgebracht oder er war zurückgekommen. Die waren noch schlimmer als die ersten gewesen und Draco war schweißnass und mit einem Herzen, das zu zerbersten drohte, aufgewacht.

Dann hatte Draco beschlossen, dass er besser gar nicht mehr schlief. Das hatte er die letzten drei Nächte gemacht. So lange wach bleiben wie nur irgendwie möglich, wenn er sich doch hinlegte, sprach er vorher einen Weckzauber, damit er gar nicht erst in eine Traumphase glitt… Nach gut einer Woche mit wenig Schlaf und vor allem wenig erholsamen Schlaf fühlte Draco sich, als wäre Hagrid ein paar Mal auf ihm auf und ab gesprungen.

Er schleppte sich aber jeden Morgen zum Frühstück, damit Luna ihm kein Essen hinterher schleppte, aber er vermied es, sie anzusehen. Luna hätte sofort gesehen, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmte. Jeder sah es. Selbst Granger und Weasley hatten schon ein paar Mal etwas besorgt geguckt, aber keine von ihnen hatte ihn angesprochen. Aber er meinte, heute Morgen Mitgefühl im Gesicht von Ginny Weasley gesehen zu haben. Sie hatten alle ihre eigenen Dämonen.

Mittlerweile machte sich der Schlafmangel gehörig bemerkbar. Gestern war er beim Training fast vom Besen gefallen – und das hatte nicht vorrangig daran gelegen, dass die beiden Treiber ihn zu ihrem Ziel für die Klatscher auserkoren hatten. Und heute im Unterricht hatte er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren können, er hatte seine Fingernägel in die Handballen gepresst, in der Hoffnung, der Schmerz würde ihn etwas wacher machen. Hatte er nicht.

Es war nicht die erste Phase mit wenig Schlaf. In seinem sechsten Schuljahr war Draco ebenfalls nicht zur Ruhe gekommen und irgendwann hatte es auch da an ihm genagt, aber so beschissen wie jetzt hatte er sich noch nie gefühlt. Sonst hatte es immer einen Zweck gehabt – alles für Voldemorts Aufstieg.

Und nun? Nun gab es keinen Zweck, für den er das tat. Am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass er das Schuljahr wiederholte, damit er Chancen hatte. Chancen, dass er einen Beruf ergreifen konnte, studieren oder wenigstens eine Ausbildung machen konnte, hatte ihn im Spätsommer nicht einmal jemand als Aushilfe einstellen wollen. Wieso sollte es in etwas über einem halben Jahr anders aussehen, wenn er dann eine Hand voll UTZs vorzuweisen hatte? Alles, was er hier tat, war eine Farce. Er ließ sich auf jede erdenkliche Weise demütigen – vor wenigen Tage hatte jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum all seine Schulbücher angezündet, während er nur noch kurz etwas aus seinem Schlafsaal geholt hatte, aber gesehen hatte es niemand – nur damit er dann weiterhin gedemütigt wurde. Niemand würde ihn einstellen. Nicht einmal den unwichtigsten Job im Zauberereiministerium würde man ihm geben. Selbst in der Nokturngasse hatte niemand ihn für Lagertätigkeiten haben wollen.

Er war ein Todesser und er würde immer einer bleiben. Egal, wie sehr er versuchte, sich das einzureden. Egal. Wie sehr Luna versuchte, ihm das einzureden. Sie mochte ja überzeugt sein, dass er keiner war, vielleicht sogar nie gewesen war, aber das half nichts. Der Großteil der Leute würde niemals aufhören, ihn als Todesser zu sehen. Es machte keinen Unterschied, wie sehr er sich anstrengte, wie viele Ohnegleichen er in seinen Prüfungen vorweisen konnte.

Er war ein Todesser und er würde immer einer bleiben. Davon zeugte das Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm. Seit dem 1. Mai hatte es nicht mehr geglüht, aber es war noch da. Es würde für immer da sein, weil es mit schwarzer Magie in seinen Unterarm gebrannt worden war und deshalb ließ es sich nicht entfernen. Draco hatte es auf jede erdenkliche Art versucht. Zumindest auf jede erdenkliche Art, bei der er sich nicht großzügig Säure über den Arm kippen musste, aber sein Unterarm hatte nicht nur einmal zu dicht über einem Feuer geschwebt, einmal hatten die Flammen sogar schon an seinem Handgelenk geleckt, als wollten sie kosten, was da auf sie zukam…

Draco sprang abrupt aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er sich in der hintersten Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums zusammengekauert hatte. Eigentlich hatte er versucht, für Zaubertränke zu lernen, aber keine der Zutatenzusammenstellungen oder Anweisungen war länger als zwei Sekunden in seinem Hirn geblieben, dabei bereitete ihm das üblicherweise keine Probleme. Man hätte Draco aus dem Tiefschlaf wecken können (sofern er denn mal schlief) und er hätte aus dem Stehgreif die Rezeptur für mehrere hundert Zaubertränke aufführen können.

Hastig stopfte er seine Sachen in seine Tasche, weil er nie wieder irgendwo etwas liegen lassen würde, und dann rannte er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum; die seltsamen Blicke waren ihm egal. Genauso egal waren ihm die Blicke, die er in den Gängen erntete und dass er wusste, dass er nicht rennen durfte. Er hatte ein Ziel, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wo sich dieses Ziel genau befand, deshalb rannte er erst einmal zur Bibliothek.

Seine Kondition war schon einmal besser gewesen, musste er feststellen, als er dort ankam und etwas außer Atem war. Er gab sich eine Minute, um seine Atmung unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dann betrat er die Bibliothek. Er hielt Ausschau nach einem aschblonden Haarschopf, aber vergeblich. Dafür ein Gebüsch an braunen Locken, umrahmt von zwei sehr hohen Bücherstapeln, sogar davon überragt, weil sie so dicht über dem Blatt hin.

Draco trat an ihren Tisch und klopfte vorsichtig mit den Knöcheln auf die Platte. Granger sah auf, sehr genervt, was aber im Bruchteil einer Sekunde verschwand. Er musste katastrophal aussehen.

„Granger“, sagte er. „Weißt du, wo Luna ist? Bitte.“

„Sie meinte vorhin, sie wolle zum Großen See gehen und dort meditieren.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, alles bestens. Danke für deine Hilfe, viel Erfolg bei dem Aufsatz“, sagte er gepresst. Wenn schon Granger nachfragte, ob alles in Ordnung war… Er drehte sich um, eilte aus der Bibliothek und kaum, dass er wieder auf dem Korridor war, begann Draco wieder zu rennen.

* * *

Er hatte leichtes Seitenstechen, als er den See erreichte. Draco machte sich im Geiste eine Notiz, dringend an seiner Fitness zu arbeiten. Irgendwann, wenn sein Leben nicht mehr derart auf ihn einprügelte.

Granger hatte gesagt, Luna wolle am See meditieren. Aber hier war sie nicht, zumindest nicht auf dem großen Stein, auf dem es sich so gut saß, und auch nicht auf den Grünflächen, die er überblicken konnte. Vielleicht war sie etwas weiter außerhalb, irgendwo hinter dem halb vertrockneten Schilf oder….

„Draco!“

Draco presste seine Hand aufs Herz, von dem er für einen schrecklichen Moment gedacht hatte, es müsste stehenbleiben. „Luna?“, fragte er etwas unsicher. Das war ihre Stimme gewesen, sie musste ihn gesehen haben, aber er sah sie noch nicht.

„Du guckst zu selten nach oben, Draco.“ Ihre Stimme klang heiter.

Als er aufsah, fand er sie. Sie saß in einer Trauerweide, die mittlerweile keine Blätter mehr hatte, trug einen schrillen pinken Mantel und farblich absolut nicht dazu passend einen Schal. Hätte er nach oben gesehen, hätte er sie wirklich nicht übersehen können.

Draco kam näher, dann stand er unter der Weide und sah nach oben zu Luna. Diese ließ sich rückwärts von dem Ast kippen, auf dem sie saß, und er riss schon reflexartig die Hände hoch, um sie aufzufangen, aber sie fiel nicht. Luna hing an den Kniekehlen an dem Ast und baumelte vor ihm. Ihr Gesicht, jetzt kopfüber, befand sich erstmalig auf der gleichen Höhe wie das von Draco. Das war irgendwie ungewohnt. Sie war so viel kleiner als er.

„Hast du mich gesucht?“, fragte sie.

Draco zögerte einen Moment. Er musterte das merkwürdige Wesen, das da kopfüber vor ihm hing und dabei total entspannt aussah. „Ja“, sagte er dann.

„Hier bin ich.“ Sie streckte die Arme aus, die sie vorher noch vor der Brust verschränkt hatte.

„Ja“, sagte er abermals. Und jetzt kam Draco sich dumm vor, dass er sie gesucht hatte. Nicht ihretwegen, sondern seinetwegen. In seinem Hirn hatte es eine Kurzschlussreaktion gegeben und er hatte Angst gehabt. Angst davor, was passieren würde, wenn er dem Impuls nachgegeben hätte. Es war nicht das erste Mal.

Luna sah ihn an und es war sonst schon immer unangenehm, aber jetzt war es noch viel seltsamer. Sie sah ihn zu lange an. Luna scherte sich nicht darum, ab wann Blicke unangenehm wurden, das war er schon gewohnt. Er zählte nicht mit und wahrscheinlich fühlte es sich auch länger an als es tatsächlich war, aber Luna sah ihn unendlich lange an. „Zeig mir das Dunkle Mal.“

„Was?“, fragte Draco, etwas erschrocken. Manchmal hatte er wirklich den Eindruck, dass Luna seine Gedanken lesen konnte, denn an seinen Arm hatte er eben noch gedacht.

„Zeig es mir, Draco“, sagte sie. „Bitte.“ Das klang sanft.

Und vielleicht führte das dazu, dass Draco begann, seinen Mantel aufzuknöpfen. Oder die Tatsache, dass er mit jemandem drüber reden wollte. Vielleicht hatte er das schon vorher gewollt, denn sonst hätte er sich nicht erklären können, wieso er unbedingt Luna hatte aufsuchen wollen.

Also knöpfte Draco seinen Mantel auf, legte ihn ordentlich zusammen und am Fuße der Trauerweide ab, dann zog er den Pullover seiner Schuluniform aus und legte ihn auf den Mantel, dann widmete er sich den Manschettenknöpfen an seinem linken Hemdsärmel. Unendlich langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe und noch unendlich langsamer rollte er den Ärmel hoch. Das Dunkle Mal kam zum Vorschein, genau wie die Brandnarbe dicht über seinem Handgelenk. Hätte er sie magisch behandelt, wäre keine geblieben. Genau wie die langen Narben, die sich über die Tätowierung zogen. Es waren noch keine alten Narben, sie waren immer noch rot und erhaben.

Lunas kühle Finger berührten ihn, aber nicht seinen Arm, sondern seine Wangen. Sie sah _ihn_ an, nicht das Mal und nicht das, was er sich voller Selbsthass angetan hatte.

„Draco“, sagte sie unendlich sanft. „Du bist kein Todesser.“

Dann ließ sie ihn los und zog sich hoch, so dass sie auf dem Ast saß und nicht mehr kopfüber davon hinabbaumelte. „Komm her“, sagte sie.

„Auf den Baum?“, fragte Draco perplex.

„Natürlich. Gibt es einen besseren Ort zum Sitzen als in Bäumen?“ Jetzt baumelte sie mit den Beinen.

Draco war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ungefähr jeder Ort besser zum Sitzen geeignet war als ein Ast in etwa drei Metern Höhe. Andererseits hatte er auch noch nie in einem Baum gesessen, somit war es gut möglich, dass er schlichtweg nicht in der Lage war, das adäquat zu beurteilen.

Luna machte nicht den Eindruck, als wolle sie diese Trauerweide allzu schnell wieder verlassen. Also gut. Draco musterte den Stamm und überlegte, wie Luna dort hochgekommen war, denn er war achtzehn Jahre alt und in seinem Leben noch nie auf einen Baum geklettert (‚Draco, verhalte dich doch nicht so ordinär, du bist doch kein Muggel!‘).

Da ergriff ihn ein Aufwind, obwohl es heute fast windstill war, und schon saß er auf diesem Ast, Luna direkt gegenüber, die ihn anlächelte. „Das ist der leichtere Weg. Hochklettern geht aber auch, das zeige ich dir beim nächsten Mal.“

Offensichtlich ging sie davon aus, dass er nicht zum letzten Mal mit ihr in einem Baum saß.

Obwohl er viele, viele, unzählige Stunden auf einem Besen verbracht hatte, der auch deutlich höher flog, fühlte Draco sich auf diesem Ast nicht besonders sicher, dabei hatte er sogar den Stamm im Rücken. Luna schien sich sehr wohl zu fühlen, hielt sich nicht fest, baumelte munter mit den Beinen, zappelte sogar ein bisschen herum.

„Ich würde gerne etwas ausprobieren“, sagte Luna nun. „Wenn das für dich in Ordnung ist.“

„Worum geht es?“, fragte Draco, teils skeptisch, teils unsicher. Er hatte ein wenig die Sorge, dass Luna ihn vielleicht küssen wollte und er wollte Luna nicht küssen. Nicht wegen ihrer Lunahaftigkeit, eher generell. Seine Kusserfahrungen beschränkten sich auf Pansy Parkinson und das war zwar nicht viel, aber ausreichend genug, um festzustellen, dass er Mädchen gar nicht mal so gerne küssen wollte.

„Magie“, sagte Luna und nestelte ihren Zauberstab aus einem gehäkelten Täschchen, das sie sich umgehängt hatte. Es war mit Blumen verziert. Und furchtbar hässlich. Und sehr luna. „Gib mir deinen Arm. Den linken.

„Es geht nicht weg. Ich habe es ausprobiert. Es ist mit schwarzer Magie eingebrannt“, sagte Draco, aber trotzdem hielt er ihr seinen Arm hin.

Luna schob vorsichtig den Ärmel seines Hemdes noch ein Stück nach oben. „Ich weiß“, sagte sie schlicht.

Sie biss sich einmal auf die Unterlippe und dann lag ein konzentrierter Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, als sie zu sprechen begann. Lange, komplizierte Formeln, die Draco zuvor noch nie gehört hatte. Es war länger als ein einzelner Spruch, Luna wirkte komplexe Magie. Dabei malte sie mit ihrem Zauberstab Muster in die Luft, verschlungen. Es war faszinierend, ihr dabei zuzusehen.

Deshalb bemerkte Draco das Kribbeln in seinem linken Unterarm auch nicht sofort. Und dann sah er nach unten und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er aufkeuchte. Blätterranken krochen vom Handgelenk beginnend seinen Arm hoch, leuchtende rote Blüten blühten auf, ein kleiner Vogel erschien dazwischen. Draco konnte den Blick nicht davon abwenden, auch nicht, als es nicht mehr weiterwuchs.

Sein kompletter Unterarm war vom Handgelenk bis dicht vor dem Ellenbogen mit Pflanzenranken, Blättern, exotischen Blüten, Schmetterlingen bedeckt. „Luna“, sagte er. Mehr nicht.

„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Wenn nicht, dann kann ich es auch noch ändern…“ Luna klang zum ersten Mal etwas unsicher. „Und es tut mir leid, dass es das Dunkle Mal nicht komplett abdeckt…“

„Luna“, sagte Draco erneut und diesmal konnte er den Blick von der magischen Tätowierung abwenden. „Es ist… perfekt.“ Ihm fehlten die Worte dafür. Perfekt traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise.

Lunas Gesicht leuchtete auf. „Oh, gut! Ich war mir unsicher, ob du es vielleicht zu feminin oder bunt finden könntest.“

Draco schüttelte hastig den Kopf. Ja, es war bunt. Er hätte sich selbst nie etwas so Buntes ausgesucht, aber Luna musste sich dabei etwas gedacht haben. Und das Dunkle Mal sah man eigentlich nur, wenn man wusste, dass es da war. Draco hatte noch sie so etwas Schönes, Magisches gesehen wie die Blätterranken und Blüten.

„Nicht erschrecken, falls es sich mal bewegt.“

„Es bewegt sich?!“, fragte Draco etwas erschrocken.

Luna baumelte mit den Beinen. „Es ist ein magisches Tattoo, da kann das schon mal vorkommen. Es kommt drauf an. Auf die Übung. Und wie gut man sich etwas dabei vorstellen kann. Also das auf meinem Bein tut es nicht, aber das war auch das erste, das ich gemacht habe. Aber Ginnys Vögel wechseln regelmäßig ihre Position und George sagt, Fred würde ihm jeden Morgen von seinem Oberarm zuzwinkern, als wolle er ihm sagen, los Kumpel, du schaffst das heute auch ohne mich.“

Draco starrte auf die Pflanzen und Schmetterlinge und fragte sich, ob es diese überhaupt in der Natur gab oder ob sie komplett Lunas Fantasie entsprungen waren. So oder so – er würde nie wieder etwas über Lunas Verträumtheit sagen. Wenn ihr Kopf so voll mit detailreichen Pflanzen, Vögeln, Schmetterlingen und so viel Vorstellungskraft war, dass sie magische Tattoos dazu bringen konnte, sich zu bewegen, dann konnte er verstehen, warum sie lieber dort war als in der richtigen Welt.

„Es ist wunderschön“, sagte er leise. „Danke Luna.“

Er sah nicht auf, er konnte seinen Blick immer noch nicht von seinem Unterarm abwenden, aber er wusste, dass Luna lächelte. Und er auch.


End file.
